Vampire Game
by angelus-2040
Summary: Centuries ago the king of St. Pheliosta, and the Vampire King, Bakura, battled. Bakura was defeated and swore revenge in his next reincarnation. Reborn as a wildcat, Bakura is picked up by Anzu, with Yami, the great-granddaughter of his nemesis, Phelios.
1. Revenge

angelus_2040: Hello everyone I'm here with my first chaptered Yu-gi-oh fic exciting ne?  
  
Marik: Exciting my ass I'm not even in this story as far as I'm concerned this fic is going to suck.  
  
angelus_2040: Eh shut up Marik you get to be here with me  
  
Marik: * Mumbles very bad words that no one can hear due to the rating *  
  
angelus_2040: Okay heres the thing I don't think this will go any higher then PG for the fact that the there is going to be violence and stuff and maybe some fluff but I doubt there will be much else. If certain people review * wink wink nudge nudge * ask me to put some more in well I'll just have to up the rating won't I. I'm also using Japanese names (for most of the characters) so for those who don't know  
  
Anzu Mazaki - Tea Gardner  
  
Sugoroku Mutou - 'Grandpa'  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi - Joey Wheeler  
  
Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor  
  
Bakura - Yami Bakura  
  
Malik Ishtar - Marik Ishtar  
  
Yami Yuugi - Yami Yugi ( But I'm just gonna stick with Yami )  
  
Seto Kaiba - Seto Kaiba  
  
Okay those are the people that I'm defiantly going to use, the rest will be either sub characters or not in the story. I do have an idea where to put them but I'm not to sure. Oh and Anzu will act like a spoilt brat at the start but it is mostly a mask and if anyone flames me for it I'll just say I told you so. And any OC's that I will use won't really be important kay.  
  
angelus_2040: Marik do the disclaimer  
  
Marik: angelus_2040 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the manga Vampire Games on which she got the idea for this fic and the title  
  
angelus_2040: Now on with the fic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vampire Games  
Chapter 1  
Revenge  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
483 - Night - Village of Milan  
  
The small baby kyawl mewed loudly for it's mother, who had gone to get food leaving the baby supposedly safe in the small cave. She looked like a small tiger just small enough to be picked up, her short fur was a light brown almost a yellow colour with dark brown stripes. On the back of her head she had long silvery fur, which looked like hair. Her brother and sister looked the pretty much the same with small differences.  
  
Her meowing grew louder and soon footsteps were heard.  
  
"Hey look it's three baby kyawl there in that small cave."  
  
"Gee thanks for stating the obvious, idiot and will someone please shut that thing up it's bloody annoying."  
  
The three men moved towards the small cavern and the meowing increased as the other two kyawls woke up. One of the boys grabbed two of the kyawls by the mane on the back of there heads and through them out.  
  
The two kyawls squealed in pain as they hit the floor and soon their sister joined them.  
  
"Hey, lets have some fun," said one of them while kicking one kyawls.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The kyawl raced quickly back to her young. Something was not right she could no longer feel the minds of two of her babies. Why couldn't she hear her children?  
  
Then she felt the last ones mind went and she knew something horrible had happened. But they might still be alive only unconscious, it was a small hope she knew, a false one. But if that was not what had happened. she sped up, whoever had done this to her children, she would make them pay.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The bushes rustled and the sound of something coming towards them was heard.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's their mother! Run."  
  
With that the three men dropped the mutilated bodies of the kyawl young and ran.  
  
The adult kyawl entered the small clearing and looked at the bodies of her disfigured young and her mind sunk into madness, unknowingly becoming the perfect opportunity for the spirit that watched over her.  
  
Ah! Finally the door swings open!  
  
This animal, driven mad by the murder of its young, mad that is. for revenge.  
  
Slowly the spirit of the dead Vampire King appeared before the mad kyawl.  
  
Greetings, beast. I have a partnership to propose. Will you give me the body I need and in return.  
  
I'll help you get revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
483 - Day - Kingdom of St. Pheliosta  
  
"Following the war of lost souls."  
  
How many times had she heard this whole story. The princess's mind blanked out for a while thinking of more pleasant things then her history lesson. Had the old man finished yet?  
  
"The undead invaders, the unholy minions."  
  
The old mans voice droned on and on and on and he still hadn't finished yet.  
  
"Of the Vampire King Bakura."  
  
The princess run her fingers through her short brown locks and then put her head on her hand willing herself not to fall asleep. Maybe she shouldn't have snuck out for the whole of last night. She sighed obviously bored with the lesson.  
  
"Fell to the sword of Sidia the holy weapon of your great-grandfather and our King, St. Phelios."  
  
"Uh-huh," was her only reply.  
  
" 'Uh-huh?' Are you even paying attention Lady Anzu?"  
  
Anzu didn't move.  
  
"Your Highness!" Sugoroku raised his voice slightly, catching Anzu's attention.  
  
"What? Huh?" Anzu opened her bright cerulean eyes. "Oh, right like you haven't told a million time already." Then she added under her breath, "are you going senile and deaf old man"  
  
Her two guards, Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda, started to snicker while her captain muttered, "What is she doing." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, which seemed to defy gravity. It was spikey with blond bangs and the rest black and magenta.  
  
Sugoroku put is hand to his ear, "Yami did you say something"  
  
"No sir!" was Yami's immediate response; it was rare to catch him off guard. "I mean.St. Phelios.He defeated the vampire but didn't survive the ordeal either, sir."  
  
"That's correct Captain." Sugoroku smiled at Yami and then continued, "St. Phelios was mortally wounded by the vampires dark magic, but-"  
  
"But," Anzu interrupted Sugoroku and continued where he had left off, "The Vampire King placed a curse on my Great-grandfather. 'After a century of darkness, your soul will live again in the body of one of your descendeants. At that time, I will also be reborn. And when we meet.I will drain your blood, tear your body limb from limb.And laugh while your soul writhes, condemned for eternity to a lake of fire."  
  
Anzu stood up revealing the lithe body of dancer, one of the only lessons that she enjoyed.  
  
"Ugh! Why do these old kings have to be overly dramatic?" She then added in a lower tone "Besides if I ever saw the reincarnation of Phelios I would gouge his eyes out with a spoon and flay him alive before waiting for some mouldy old vampire do it."  
  
"Lady Anzu," Yami said shocked.  
  
"Just kidding" Anzu gave him a smile as she walked out. "I would use a fork not a spoon"  
  
"How amusing," Sugoroku said sarcastically.  
  
Yami, however wasn't going to let the princess go with that. His life revolved around honour and duty, that is, when he wasn't protecting Anzu or playing games.  
  
"Lady Anzu you are a a direct descendent of the holy King Phelios." Yami's deep and enigmatic voice caught Anzu's attention; she looked at him as he continued.  
  
"Your veins are a sacred vessel for hi sainted blood. It is your duty to marry a man who will strengthen the bloodline and produce a heir worthy of your holy ancestry"  
  
'That's all I'll ever be to everyone isn't Yami,' Anzu thought bitterly, 'because girls can't do anything more.'  
  
Anzu's thoughts were interrupted when a man burst into the room.  
  
"Sir Sugoroku!" he panted, "I beg Your Grace's pardon but there's been a vampiric attack in the Village of Milan! The mayor is here and requests an audience."  
  
"Vampires?" Anzu said curiously. She just had to find out what happened, she knew that Sugoroku still basically controlled her kingdom as she was not yet of age to rule yet, that and she was a girl. He wouldn't let her listen to what was going on. Oh well she would find out one way or another  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"There have actually been three attacks that we know of Your Grace. All three victims were completely covered in blood. It's strange because krawls feed on fruit necter and tree sap. Nobody in Milan has ever heard of a kyawl attacking another animal, let alone a human," said the mayor. Next to him was a small boy.  
  
Unknown to Sugoroku, the mayor and the boy, Anzu sat outside a window on a ledge listening to everything.  
  
"I saw it kill my father! It's a monster!" the poor boy was in tears. "I tried to fight, but it's claws, it's fangs." the boy trailed off.  
  
"Rao." the mayor put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder and continued. "We sent out a hunting party, but the kyawl evaded all of their traps. When they did manage to corner it, it fought like a mad demon and the escaped. Rao hear lost his father."  
  
"So what your saying is that this 'vampire' is a kyawl cat?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Captain what does Lady Anzu have against her Great Grandfather anyway?" asked Hiroto.  
  
"How should I know?" was Yami's reply. "Listen you guys are new here, but I've been Lady Anzu's bodyguard since she was 8 years old. That's 12 years I have been chasing her around."  
  
"Wow 12 years of her. And I thought having to shovel horse shit was bad" said Katsuya jokingly.  
  
'It was different when she was liitle. She was actually sweet.' Yami thought remembering.  
  
I really like you Yami.  
  
When I grow up.  
  
Yami's thoughts were interrupted with Sugoroku saying "Captain Yami."  
  
Sugoroku told them about the kyawl attack after finishing he asked them where Anzu was.  
  
"She's in her room" Yami replied. The Sugoroku and Yami went to get only to find that she was gone, along with the holy sword Sidia.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Lay Anzu arrived at the Village of Milan dressed as a Holy Knight. With her short brown hair she looked like a feminine man.  
  
"Thank you for coming Sir Knight." Said the mayor then he added under his breath, "I didn't think Sir Sugoroku would trouble the holy knights about this."  
  
Anzu ignored the last comment and just said, "lets go."  
  
Unknown to them the object of Anzu's travels was watching them.  
  
'That child'  
  
.is the son of your third victim.  
  
'That human came to kill me, but he wretches that killed my babies. I was wrong to take his life.'  
  
But one of the men who tortured your kittens is still out there.  
  
'I've tasted the blood of an innocent'  
  
But your revenge is incomplete, and after what you've done the villages will be on their guard. I can give you the power to get close to your enemy. To cast the spell we'll need the blood of a human woman. Then we can take on her appearance and catch the last murderer unawares.  
  
'Shpeshift? Very well.'  
  
My magic is still weak in this world in this world. I need the power in blood to weave the spell of metamorphosis. To mould flesh and bone, I must have blood!  
  
The kyawl and the spirit inside of her closed on unsuspecting prey.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
angelus_2040: And cut! * smiles * I've always wanted to do that.  
  
Marik: Idiot  
  
Seto: When am I going to be in it because there is point in even any point of reading it. And what was with the language Mokuba could have been reading this.  
  
angelus_2040: Oh come on it wasn't that bad but if anyone complains I'll up rating and don't worry Seto you'll be in here within oh about 5 chapters max  
  
Seto: 5!  
  
Malik: How bout me  
  
angelus_2040: longer  
  
Malik: Dammit  
  
Bakura: Me?  
  
angelus_2040: -_- idiot  
  
Bakura: Don't call me an idiot  
  
IMPORTANT A/N  
  
angelus_2040: all of you reviewers get to decide who Anzu gets to be with out of Bakura, Yami or Seto for each character there is a different ending that I've thought of, they are either sad or happy depends on the character. I AM NOT WRITING ALL OF THEM! But I might tell you guys the other endings in note form if you ask nicely. And I will also not continue unless I get one review okay people I need incentive here and without I will become lazy I know me so people have my complete permission to tell me to write the next chapter faster okay  
  
The future of this fic is completely in your hands (how corny does that sound Feh who cares JUST REVIEW.) 


	2. Reincarnation Part One

angelus_2040: Well due to all the people (a large total of 5) who told me to continue I decided to add another chapter to Vampire Game  
  
Marik: * sarcastic voice * Fantastic  
  
angelus_2040: Shut up you and the readers better appreciate this cause yesterday my friends and I -  
  
Marik: You have friends  
  
angelus_2040: * ignores him * rode to the fireworks which was an hour long ride then we rode back and I haven't rode a bike since grade 7 and I'm in year 11-  
  
Marik: and she still doesn't act her age  
  
angelus_2040: as if you can say that anyway now my butt is so sore it's horror to sit down and my hands hurt. . . so this is going to be half a chapter I'll write the other half when I get around to it oh and answers to reviews are at the bottom  
  
Marik: angelus_2040 doesn't own anything and WARNING characters may be OOC okay and there is SOME blood gore but in my opinion there isn't enough to up the rating oh and last time the italics didn't appear so  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//spirit in kyawl body speaking to the kyawl//  
  
\\kyawl speaking to the spirit\\  
  
~memories~  
  
These apply for all chapters so please remember them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Vampire Game Chapter 2a Reincarnation ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
483 - Night - Village of Milan  
  
Anzu, the mayor and Rao had just arrived at the Village of Milan. Anzu's horse nickered at the surprising amount of people who were still out. One of the men ran over to them.  
  
"Mayor!! There's been another victim, it's Soliem!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu knelt beside the body, the body was of a young man around twenty. His throat had been ripped out and there were two holes in his chest. The corpse was already beginnig to smell and it was already stiff.  
  
"The forth one?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Yes. . ." the mayor replied, "Soliem was one of the local hooligans his friends were the first two victims. I warned him not to leave the house considering his part in this."  
  
"His part," Anzu's tone curious.  
  
The answer came from behind her.  
  
"His gang tortured and killed a litter of kyawl kittens." The woman's tone was sorrowful as she answered Anzu's question. She had long light blonde hair and wide blue eyes.  
  
"Sia," gasped the mayor, she continued ignoring him.  
  
"Not for the fur, not for the meat, but for fun."  
  
Anzu looked at her surprised, how did she know? She shook it off no time for that she had to find out about the kyawl.  
  
"So the kyawl is avenging the murder of her children?"  
  
"Yes," Sia answered, "I swear by Torm God of Justice" **  
  
Anzu went quiet then she answered her voice strong, "Then these deaths are justified."  
  
"How can you say that!"? The mayor asked her shocked.  
  
Her tone was angry as Anzu replied, "If your child was tortured and killed what would you do!" Then her manner softened. "But, this child's father wasn't involved right so why was he killed?"  
  
Sia's hand shook as she started to reply "Because-"  
  
"Mayor!" Sia was interrupted as a man holding a woman close to him with a towel wrapped around her naked body. She had scratch marks all over her body and a rather large one on her neck that was bleeding badly. As they got closer they could see that she bore a rather uncanny resemblance to Sia, the y could pass off as twins ***  
  
"Sia has been attacked."  
  
This brought shock responses from everyone.  
  
"But Sia's right here."  
  
The Sia in clothes just stared at them her face expressionless then she muttered something. Her face became elongated, horns sprouted from her head and her hair turned wild. The clothes ripped and fur grew all over her body creating a ripple effect. Then before them stood the mother kyawl. She bolted.  
  
"It's gone, Soliem and his friends have brought the Gods wrath upon us," someone shouted through the group of people that had been gathering around.  
  
Anzu ignored them and bent down to speak to Rao.  
  
"Rao, four people have been killed. Do you really want to continue this cycle of vengence?"  
  
Rao looked away from her blue eyes and thought for a moment then looked back at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The kyawl was lying beneath a tree regaining her breath.  
  
\\ I have slain my enemy, and as I promised you demon I will help you slay yours. I am ready to give birth to a son, he will house your soul while you pursue your revenge. \\  
  
// Thankyou beast, but it appears that my enemy has found me before I was ready for him. //  
  
The kyawl lifted her head off the ground.  
  
\\ What do you mean? \\  
  
// The knight in the village wore the blade of my enemy King Phelios, Sidia the Holy sword. Phelios was one of the few humans that could harness its holy magic.  
  
This knight my be the one who I seek, I must find out if he is the reincarnation of Phelios. //  
  
\\ How? \\  
  
// Blood. . . Once I taste her blood I will know, then if she is Phelios I will tear her apart with your claws and drain his blood with your fangs. //  
  
The kyawl stood up. \\ Very well. However, you must swear not to harm the child. \\  
  
// The child, why? //  
  
\\ His heart and mine are bound by a common tragedy \\ the kyawls replied remembering.  
  
~ Rao knelt next to his fathers body, crying into the dead body's chest. He didn't care that blood was getting on his face all he wanted was his father back.~  
  
\\ We both know the agony of losing one's family. When this is finished. . .\\  
  
~ Her babies lay next to each other their innocent eyes wide and she could still see the pain of what they had gone through. ~  
  
\\ . . . I'll atone for my transgression by sacrificing myself on his sword and end this circle of revenge. \\  
  
The spirit sounded confused as he replied // I don't understand. . . //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami pushed his horse to the limit, as well as Katsuya and Hiroto.  
  
"Come on!" he shouted at his poor friends trying to keep up with Yami.  
  
'When I find that brat I'm gonna give her something I should have given her years ago. . . A spanking!!! Lady Anzu just you wait!' ****  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu walked in the woods with Rao. She had wanted to go alone but Rao andament, he wanted to have his revenge. Not able to take the silence much longer she tried to sart a conversation.  
  
"I feel sorry for that kyawl."  
  
"Yeah," Rao replied then he sniffed, trying yet failing to keep from crying. "But it killed my father, I can't forgive it for that."  
  
Anzu looked at him and then bent and hugged him to her and said softly, "yes I understand," letting him cry into her shoulder. 'Besides there's something unnatural about that cat, it could change shape and speak. It's dangerous and it can't be allowed to roam free.'  
  
"The kyawl has to be destroyed, Rao you'll get your revenge. Your father's soul will be at peace," Anzu went silent.  
  
Neither of them knew that they were being watched.  
  
Then Rao interrupted the silence, "Sir knight? You smell like a lady."  
  
Anzu blushed, "Uh really?"  
  
Then Rao saw movement and shouted as the kyawl leapt at them.  
  
"Sir knight!"  
  
Anzu pushed Rao aside and pulled Sidia from its shealth. Anzu screamed and time seemed to slow down as the sword began to glow small sparks erupted from it. Distracting the kyawl and the spirit.  
  
// Holy magic?! I can smell his blood this must be Phelios!!! //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
angelus_2040: I just love cliffhangers when I'm the one writing them cause I know what is going to happen oh well it's incentive for you guys to review and I want even start on the other half of the chapter unless I get at least one review ok. And seto is going to appear even later then I thought sorry seto fangirls.  
  
Marik: sucked in priest  
  
Seto: look whos talking at least I'm going to appear in the fic  
  
Marik: shut up  
  
angelus_2040: And people I NEED YOU TO VOTE FOR WHO ANZU IS GOING TO BE PAIRED UP WITH EITHER YAMI, SETO OR BAKURA I hope they heard that this time oh and if you are a Bakura/Anzu fan I do have another fic called Behind Blue Eyes (shameless plug I know) it's halfway completed as there are 4 parts and I've done 2 the 3rd will be up soon as well  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight- Thank you and I hope your story gets lots of reviews toooh and welcome to fanfiction ^_^  
  
MarikzAngel- Well I didn't exactly post the whole of the next chapter, hopefully half is good enough  
  
Mystic Darkness- * faints then wakes back up * THANKYOU  
  
Reveal The Freak You Are- I updated well sort of  
  
DreamingChild- Thankyou for being the first reviewer  
  
And I dedicate this chapter all these 5 people who reviewed hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
PLEASE BE LIKE THESE PEOPLE NOTED ABOVE AND REVIEW it'll make me happy ^_^ 


	3. Reincarnation Part Two

angelus_2040:Okay people I'll I have decided...  
  
Marik: Decided what  
  
angelus_2040: I am now going to update every second weekend unless I suddenly get into a big writing mood and decide to write like millions of chapters but...  
  
Marik: That ain't going to happen she's too lazy  
  
angelus_2040: That and I have so much homework I could swim in it DAMN YOU TEACHERS DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU  
  


* * *

  
Marik: Jeez do ya have to be so loud  
  
angelus_2040: Yes ^_^ oh and I decided on the couple the fics still going to be a Yami/Anzu/Bakura triangle with a bit of Seto flirting with Anzu well not exactly flirting more like 'you should marry me then I'll be the best king blah blah blah' but dreaming child is going to be happy with the end result (it's cause you have reviewed all my stories and I also agree with you 100% Marik  
  
Marik: angelus_2040 owns nothing, including her brains she had to buy them  
  
angelus_2040: Yep... what... wait a second... HEY MARIK I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Vampire Game Chapter 2b Reincarnation   
  


* * *

  
483 – Night - Village of Milan  
  
"Lady Anzu!"  
  
The kyawls claws were seconds from hitting her face when Yami on his horse appeared, blocking the kyawls attack he countered with a downward slash and hit the kyawl on the shoulder then he raised his sword cutting from the abdomen to the shoulder, successfully disabling the kyawls powerful claws as he had cut the muscles. His horse reared as the kyawl let out a pain- filled roar and fell to the ground dying from loss of blood. // I can't believe it . . .I came so close . . .I could see the fear in his eyes . . .I should not have let myself be distracted by his holy magic . . .//  
  
"You killed her Yami," Anzu exclaimed.  
  
//Because of that I didn't notice the other knight //  
  
"What are you complaining about? You would have been dead if I had come a moment later. Your no match for a beast like that," Yami retorted flinging the blood off his sword and then sheathing it.  
  
"I wasn't worried I knew you'd show up sooner or later," Anzu said then she smirked and added, "to give me that stupid spanking you say I have coming."  
  
"But what if I had shown up a minute later you would be dead now!"  
  
Katsuya and Hiroto arrived, they pulled on the horses reigns stopping right behind them and then dismounted from the horses. "Captain, my Lady are you alright-" Hiroto started to ask.  
  
"Shhh," Anzu said interrupting him.  
  
There was sounds coming from the ground and as everyone watched as they saw. . .  
  
"Sir knight!" Rao suddenly exclaimed as he saw the baby kyawl crawl around.  
  
'Of all the conceivable indignities, to die as a helpless creature at the hand of a girl who could be Phelios. My feet why do they search for warmth, my eyes why can't I see', the baby kyawl thought as his little nose nudged his mothers cold body.  
  
Yami drew his sword about to end any problems that could happen before they started with one swift blow. Anzu looked at him and raised her arm stopping him and then picked up the baby.  
  
"I'm sorry we killed your mother, little one. We had no choice. We're not certain why but she killed Rao's father," she cooed to it seeming to calm him down. She then turned to Rao the baby kyawl in her the warm safety of her arms. "Rao, do you hate the little guy? Do you want to kill him?" she asked him.  
  
Rao looked up, "No, I just feel sorry for him. He's sad cause his mother's dead. That I can understand."  
  
Anzu smiled at him, "Good." She turned to Yami, "So what do you think, Yami? We could do with a few less mice in the castle, don't you think?" she asked smiling.  
  
The baby kyawl shifted in her arms then bit down on her arm, harshly drawing blood. Anzu's eyes widened in pain.  
  
"Owww! It bit me, Yami kill it!" she screeched.  
  
"Come on we're going home."  
  


* * *

  
483 – Day - Kingdom of St. Pheliosta  
  
"You such a little blood-sucker, I'm naming you Bakura," Anzu said Bakura in her arms, his eyes wide open.  
  
'The blood of Phelios flows in her veins, but she's not his reincarnation. Her blood is not pure enough for that, but it's pure enough to reveal that Phelios will soon be born into this family again, or already has been.'  
  
Everyone looked at Anzu after her small announcement, seeming a bit disturbed.  
  
"Your highness, we know you want to keep the cat. But why don't you give it a different name," Yami asked her. "How about Puffy-puff?"  
  
"Puffy-puff? You have got to be kidding me," Anzu replied smiling her voice laughing. "I suppose I could name it St Phelios."  
  
'Call me that and you'll seriously regret it bitch' Bakura thought seeming to be able to scowl even in the kyawls body.  
  
Sugoroku looked shocked and looked at Yami, "Yami please don't talk anymore!" He then turned to see Anzu smiling, "I think Bakura is a fine, Lady Anzu."  
  
"Good," Anzu replied, 'we agree on something for once' Anzu added silently.  
  
'I don't like the god's sense of humour. I'm a freakin' pet now, in the house of Phelios? However, if I stat here long enough, I'm sure to find his reincarnation. And when I do . . .  
  
Revenge is so sweet.'  
  


* * *

  
angelus_2040: and that is the end of the second part of chapter 2 oh and before I forget last time I meant to tell you guys something you know 2a how Yami thinks 'When I find that brat I'm gonna give her something I should have given her years ago. . . A spanking!!! Lady Anzu just you wait!' I know that is defiantly what Yami would say but it was in the manga and I thought it was funny so just had to add it in hope I didn't offend anyone.  
  
Marik: * laughing *  
  
angelus_2040: what so funny Marik  
  
Marik: Puffy-puff * cracks up again * Bakura's gonna be pissed  
  
angelus_2040: Oh . . . Shit hide me  
  
Bakura: angelus_2040 what the hell were you thinking about calling me Puffy- puff, Puffy-puff being put as a cat is hard enough but if give me something else that sucs I'll kill you  
  
angelus_2040: but what about the reviewers . . .  
  
Bakura: I don't care about them  
  
Marik: Then you should read ahead a few chapters then, you should see what happens you turn - * angelus_2040 puts her hand on his mouth *  
  
angelus_2040: do you want to get me killed Marik  
  
Marik: well if someone just put me in their fic  
  
angelus_2040: Look as soon as I finish Behind Blue Eyes I'll write a one- shot purely centered around you and Malik  
  
Marik: I can handle that  
  
Bakura: I turn into a what  
  
angelus_2040: hehe nothing  
  
Bakura I want to see that script  
  
angelus_2040: Sorry the script is only available to the author you're the actor you get them as you need it  
  
Bakura: Then how did Marik get it  
  
Marik: because I'm special  
  
angelus_2040: Because he NICKED it idiot you going to ruin any surprises I have for the reader.  
  
Marik: Look on the bright side Bakura at least you have your name again and your not referred to as the baby kyawl  
  
Bakura: I guess . . . One more chance angelus_2040 and your only getting this because I am one of the main characters  
  
angelus_2040: You always seem to be the main character Bakura anyway hear are the review replies.  
  
Mystic Darkness: Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating  
  
MarikzAngel: Thankyou so much hope you review again  
  
Reavel The Freak You Are: You know I really do like your name and thanks for the compliment  
  
Angel Rosz: Yup it's gonna be Yami/Anzu/Bakura and yes I can't wait until that scene either * laughs evilly * I just hope no one flames me for it oh and don't worry the fic is almost the same as Vampire Game now but soon it will brake completely away from that plot and don't worry about me keeping Bakura in character in my other fic everyone has said that I was good at that he'll act more like himself now that he has his own body. Either way thanks for the review  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: Of course I'll keep it going as long as I keep getting reviews oh and I hope you update your fic soon too kay cause I loved it  
  
DreamingChild: I agree Bakura never seems to win in the anime or the manga and I do believe he does come back after battle city you know how he transferred some of his soul into the Millennium Puzzle that's how well at least that's what I've heard. And it better be true cause if it isn't Yu-gi- oh just won't be the same  
  
angelus_2040:And thankyou all, this chapter is due to all of your reviews keep doing it and I'll have the next one up in no time.  
  
REVIEW 


	4. Yu jinn

angelus_2040: * zombie-like * Must update . . . Must get a million dollars * starts typing 'then Seto appears' Seto drops out of the sky* Give me 1 million dollars Seto I must give it to DreamingChild . . .  
  
Seto: Hell no  
  
Marik: maybe if I ignore them they won't bug me  
  
angelus_2040: Do disclaimer Marik while I get million dollars  
  
Marik: * O_O* angelus_2040 doesn't own anything  
  
Seto: just get her to start the fic so I can get out of here. * proceeds to get in his helicopter and leave *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3 Yu jinn ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
483 – Night - Kingdom of St. Pheliosta  
  
[D]*[r]*[e]*[a]*[m]  
  
The battle had destroyed most of the terrain, the few trees that still stood were smoking, and their bark charred black from the powerful battle that was still going strong. The very air was charged with the excess magic that had been used, anyone unable to survive in the high conditions would die.  
  
Bleeding from claw marks all over his body a man surrounded in shadows slowly raised his sword chanting his other arm broken from the sheer strength from his opponent. His undead opponent, the vampire king Bakura, slowly rose watching the other man.  
  
The man lifted sword pointing it up still chanting, then the sword Sidia, burst into a bright light causing Bakura to flinch covering his eyes. Then Bakura recognised it.  
  
"That spell will destroy us both."  
  
Sidia lowered and then was drawn back nearly ready to unleash a wave of energy that would destroy everything within a kilometre.  
  
"But what is the point of sacrificing yourself when you don't get to experience victory"  
  
Slowly at first then speeding up, Sidia shining in all its splendour released the large wave of energy.  
  
Bakura embraced the pain and vowed to the man "After a century of darkness, your soul will live again in the body of one of your descendeants. At that time, I will also be reborn. And when we meet...I will drain your blood, tear your body limb from limb...And laugh while your soul writhes, condemned for eternity to a lake of fire."  
  
Then hell was unleashed.  
  
[E]*[n]*[d]~[D]*[r]*[e]*[a]*[m]  
  
Bakura's paw shot into the air meaning to say Phelios but what came out was,  
  
"Meow"  
  
As soon as this came out a smooth and creamy leg suddenly landed on his chest successfully knocking all his breath out. 'Avision from another life, a nightmare that has lasted one hundred years.' Bakura wriggled out from underneath the leg. 'I've re-entered this world, chasing Phelios's soul and I've found his Great-Granddaughter, Anzu.' At that thought he looked at Anzu's sleeping face, he had been sleeping in her bed. 'She is beautiful for a human' Bakura shook his head getting rid of the thought, it would distract him from his purpose. 'Phelios will be re-incarnated into this family and if he already has I will kill him. I know him he always loved his family and friends above everything so he will probably be around Anzu, his spirit will see to that, and even if he doesn't remember anything of his previous life, I will destroy him, no matter what.'  
  
"Your highness, wake up. Your breakfast is ready." A servant had come in to wake up the princess.  
  
Anzu's blue eyes flew open and jumped up, "Breakfast, damn I over-slept. I was going to wake up early so we could play with Rao in the fields `Kura."  
  
Bakura scowled at her the best he could, 'She must be joking, I have better things to do then 'play' and who does she think she is `Kura hmph.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting at the table Anzu began tasting random pieces of food and then setting it in front of Bakura who was also up at the table. Then she ate a fruit and wrinkled her nose she winced then motioned to a servant to take the plate away. It had been poisoned, but this didn't really bother Anzu as she had been made immune to most poisons. She glanced at Bakura who hadn't touched the food.  
  
"Why won't you eat anything `Kura, is there something wrong with the food." As soon as these words had left Anzu's mouth, someone coughed grabbing her attention. Then Yami's confident, arrogant voice soon followed mocking her.  
  
"Lady Anzu, kyawls only consume liquids. They can't consume solid foods."  
  
Anzu looked at him shocked for a second then she grinned, "and who told you that, Yami," she asked sweetly.  
  
At that moment Katsuya made himself known as he replied cheerfully, "The Captain paid a visit to the library-" he stopped suddenly from the glare that Yami gave him before he calmly stated "it's common knowledge." Anzu just smiled and bit into a piece of fruit then she gave it to Bakura who upon seeing it, took a large bite.  
  
Sugoroku entered the room saying good morning he then pulled out a piece of paper and then promptly said "let's talk about your schedule for today." Anzu was visibly put off by this.  
  
"Your first class is Holy magic with Yu jinn," at this Bakura perked up, "after that you have etiquette, then military tactics. In the afternoon-"  
  
"Stop," Anzu suddenly said. "The princess crap is bad enough but do you have to sound like you are sentencing me?"  
  
"Lady Anzu!" Yami shouted at her while Anzu just grinned.  
  
'Am I the only one who remembers a time when her Royal Highness was't a Royal-pain-in-the-ass?'  
  
~ "Yami," a young Anzu shouted running around smiling. "Look what I found Yami!" In her hands was a small lizard. "What's it called Yami."  
  
Yami had smiled at and said gently, "it's a baby skink and it might want to go home to it's parents Lady Anzu."  
  
She smiled up at him "Okay," she put her hands down and let the skink ran off.  
  
"Yami promise you won't leave me, like ka-san," her face had suddenly screwed up as if she was trying not to cry.  
  
"Hey now, don't cry I promise I won't leave you," he replied picking her up.  
  
"Thanks Yami I love you and don't call me Lady I'm not old enough"~  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A man with long, braided, white hair, stood smiling at Anzu who was sitting down. He wore long flowing robes that had intricate designs on them. Bowing he took Anzu's hand and kissed it, he then smirked at the reactions of Yami and the little kyawl which suddenly growled.  
  
"Lady Anzu, you look lovely today, as always. The flowers of the meadow pale in comparison to your beauty." He then looked over at Bakura and smiled his green eyes sparkling mischievously. Bakura scowled at him something didn't quite fit with this man, it was as if he knew something.  
  
Anzu suddenly grabbed Bakura, breaking the gaze and said, "Enough with flattery Yu jinn. Lets get started."  
  
"Flattery," Yu jinn interrupted, raising a silver eyebrow.  
  
Anzu ignored him and put Bakura down, "teach me a short spell. Something a beginner can use that's still powerful enough to turn my opponent inside out."  
  
"Lady Anzu be reasonable," said Yami. "Anything worth learning takes time and practice. If magic was that easy beggar's would be riding on broomsticks"  
  
"Now your beginning to sound like Sugoroku. Next you know you will be going deaf and playing shuffle board instead of those Duel Monster cards your so good at," Anzu said laughingly.  
  
"Lady Anz-" Yami started to say.  
  
"Now Yami, if that's what Her Majesty wants," Yu jinn interrupted.  
  
"You mean, there is such a spell Yu jinn," Anzu asked shocked, she hadn't expected this.  
  
"Yes, but just one," he replied placing a book in front of her.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, teach me teacher," Anzu said rudely.  
  
Yu jinn flipped through the book, "this is it."  
  
Bakura looked at the book shocked, 'that's. . .'  
  
"The spell of 'La Gamme.'"  
  
"Yu jinn! No!" Yami knew of the spell, if Anzu ever used it she would. . .  
  
"Shh, hold on Yami. This is the spell Phelios used in the final battle with King Bakura. Why this is really short. I could memorize this easily," Anzu said reading the text.  
  
Yu jinn smiled, "there is a catch. The spell uses your own life-force as a weapon. In other words, it well. . . What was it? Oh yeah," Yu jinn stood up. "It will 'turn your enemy inside out,' but you will also perish in the process."  
  
Katsuya and Hiroto gasped while Yami looked angry. Anzu just looked up at and scowled. "Well what's the bloody point in that?" she said looking at the book again. "I mean what sort of idiot would use a spell that requires her to commit suicide to cast it?"  
  
Yu jinn smirked and answered, "the kind of idiot that expects to defeat her enemy without taking the time to learn the basic spells before learning the elaborate ones." Yu jinn put on a pleasant smile and bent over looking at Anzu eye to eye. "Any more requests?"  
  
Anzu was annoyed to say the least, "Yes. You can get rid of the smug grin and give me my Holy magic lesson. Let's memorise more long and useless spells, dreamt up by some doddering old wizard."  
  
Yu jinn straightened and nodded still smiling pleasantly, "As you wish." He flipped to another page and began instructing her.  
  
Yami scowled at Yu jinn throughout the rest of the lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
angelus_2040: Need million dollars now where's a thief when you need one  
  
* Bakura walks in *  
  
angelus_2040: Ahh a thief must fulfil commands  
  
Bakura: Whats wrong with her?  
  
Marik: DreamingChild hypnotised her I can't get her to snap out of it.  
  
angelus_2040: Get one million dollars for me Bakura * still zombie voice *  
  
Bakura: * sneers* what do I look like your slave  
  
angelus_2040: Do it or something bad will happen to you in the fic  
  
Bakura I have a better idea * uses millennium ring to disable the hypnotism *  
  
angelus_2040: @_@ what happened oh why since when did I write another chapter  
  
Marik: DreamingChild hypnotised you to write another chapter ahead of your schedule and then she also wanted you to get her one million dollars and you were trying to get Bakura to steal it  
  
angelus_2040: and you didn't steal any  
  
Bakura: none I just got rid of the link  
  
angelus_2040: something bad is going to happen to later I promise it  
  
Bakura: but I...  
  
angelus_2040: I might of wanted that money you could've got it for me  
  
Bakura: Women are so stupid  
  
Anzu: I heard that Bakura * hits Bakura with a frying pan *  
  
Bakura: @_@  
  
Anzu: ^_^  
  
angelus_2040: Thanks Anzu here are the review replies.  
  
MarikzAngel: O_O ummm eerr * laugh nervously * I haven't got that far yet, no really. . . Or have I? Please review again ^_^  
  
URUFU: Duzzel Is so cool I don't know who's better him or Bakura (Bakura: Hey!  
  
Reavel The Freak You Are: Your welcome any time and please review again  
  
DreamingChild: Loyal reviewers always have influence, I'm a pushover people can get me to do anything if they review enough and you have reviewed enough, but that doesn't mean you have to stop ^_^  
  
angelus_2040: Thanks for the reviews guys you know I am aiming to get at least 50 reviews by the end of the story I would really like 100 but 50 and I'll be happy so please make my dream come true and  
  
REVIEW  
  
BYE 


	5. Poisen

angelus_2040: * playing the Gamecube *  
  
Marik: * staring at the game with a look of disgust * Okay that's it you have to work on the fic now  
  
angelus_2040: But I'm playing Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg right now  
  
Marik: Well I don't care about that  
  
angelus_2040: But it has a Legendary Chicken Suit * starts to laugh * not to mention a * hysterical giggles * God of the Chicken's, who the hell comes up with this stuff  
  
Marik: and it's also all happy and bloody annoying with all the stinkin' happy music turn that s*** off now.  
  
angelus_2040: Hey it's not that bad and since when have you been interested in me making the fic  
  
Marik: I'm not and you can shoot me if I ever do. * in a whisper * they are the ones who want it written * points at reviewers * they threatened to write a * shudder * happy story with me in it where I'm nice, me nice. Marik and nice do not belong in the same sentence let alone in the same book in fact they should make the that word banned from anyone saying it, it's pure evil!!!!!!  
  
angelus_2040: *-_-; then looks back at the reviewers particularly Chaotic Freakatroid wink wink nudge nudge O_O drops controller and starts typing furiously * quick Marik you do the disclaimer while I'll start typing there're starting to look angry  
  
Marik: angelus_2040 doesn't own anything  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vampire Game  
Chapter 4  
Poison  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
483 – Night – Kingdom of Pheliosta – Lady Anzu's room  
  
'Sidia the holy sword, "La Gamme" the deadly spell, this place is overflowing with things that reek of Phelios. I must be close.'  
  
Bakura's thoughts were interrupted when Anzu shut the book of spells she had been studying with a snap. She sighed, "This sucks."  
  
Then with a smile she picked Bakura up smiling. "Hey Bakura how about we go to the fields tomorrow? We'll just have to sneak out of the castle, that won't be too hard, not with my practice. The meadow should be full of flowers by now, not to mention butterflies," with this Anzu hugged Bakura to her chest.  
  
'What the hell have I done in my past life to deserve this, oh yeah tried to kill all the humans and take over the world. But still flowers, butterflies?!? Who does she think I am?' Bakura thought in disgust.  
  
Anzu had continued not noticing the 'kyawls' distress. "'Kura has never seen a butterfly, right? Your're just a widdle kitten."  
  
''Kura? I'm really starting to dislike this girl.'  
  
"Why, I'll bet it will nearly be nearly be sunset before Yami finds us," at this thought Anzu smiled and snuggled into Bakura's fur. "Cause he will find us"  
  
'She seems to like this Yami person a lot but when she's around him it's almost as if her personality changes' Kakura thought.  
  
"Your Highness," a servant walked into the bedroom. "I've brought the warm milk and fruit you have requested."  
  
Anzu smiled, "Leave it there, thanks." The servant walked out of the room.  
  
Taking a sip of the milk Anzu then poured it onto a dish murmuring, "This is okay." She then put it on the bench next to Bakura who she had put down before she had drunk the milk. "Here 'Kura, you haven't eaten anything since this morning, you must be hungry."  
  
Bakura looked at the dish of warm milk, 'In other words this my dinner?'  
  
Anzu picked up one of the pieces of fruit saying, "I don't care what Yami says all babies need their milk usually that man," she bit into the fruit, slowly the piece of fruit dropped from her hands. She began to cough Bakura looked at her in surprise.  
  
"That's not . . .okay, don't eat . . . it Bak. . ." Anzu slowly choked out while slowly falling the ground.  
  
'Not okay,' Bakura thought. 'Shit it was poisoned!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
483 – Night – Kingdom of Pheliosta – The courtyard  
  
Yu jinn was standing by himself when Yami came up to him.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Yu jinn turned to see Yami's scowling face. Yu jinn put on a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"Oh hello Yami, funny I don't think I've ever seen you by ypurself before. Your like Lady Anzu's shadow," Yu jinn turned hi back on Yami, knowing how much it would annoy him to no end. "I'd have thought you would have been busy watching her sleep right now."  
  
Yami hated it when people turned their back on him; it meant they had no respect as they weren't afraid to turn around on him. His eyes narrowed "Are you though mocking me," his voice holding an annoyed tone yet still managing to be calm.  
  
Yu jinn turned around smiling ** "Mmm I think so, what do can I do for you Yami?"  
  
"It's about this morning's lesson," was the reply.  
  
"What about it?" Yu jinn pushed some stray pieces of hair out of his eyes, "Oh wait, you're going to lecture me for showing her 'La Gamme'"  
  
Yami's scowl increased, "You know how dangerous that spell is what if-"  
  
Yami was interrupted when Yu jinn put up one finger and said, "Yami don't get so upset. You heard what she said, right? The princess that you and Sir Sugoroku have spent so much time on, despite her little out-bursts and tantrums would never throw away her life on a whim. Not like her inconsiderate great grandfather, King Phelios. She's already more down to earth then the king ever was."  
  
Yami's eyes widened 'Anzu. . . Phelios . . . Inconsiderate. I can't believe what I'm hearing!' Voicing his thoughts out loud, "You don't know what your talking about." Yu jinn looked at him curiously.  
  
'Yu jinn only came to Pheliosta last year. How much could he know?' Yami looked at the ground "I deeply respect King Phelios, and Anzu and King Phelios . . . they have," Yami looked away not knowing how or why he thought this, "more in common than anyone realises. It scares me to think about it."  
  
"Yami . . ."  
  
"Help treason!"  
  
"It's Lady Anzu!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Anzu lay on the bed motionless. Some servants were surrounding the bed, Bakura was still on the table next to now cold milk.  
  
"Who could have done have done this?" one of them asked.  
  
"It would have to be someone close to her. Someone in line for the throne if she died."  
  
"We've given her a variety of poisons, in small doses, of course, regularly since she was a child. I thought she was immune to all of them. Over and over I told her that she needed a taster, but after the death of the third one she refused to put any others at risk."  
  
Bakura listened to their voices.  
  
~"This is okay. . ."  
  
Anzu smiled at him . . .  
  
Anzu hugged Bakura to her chest.  
  
"Here 'Kura, you haven't eaten anything since this morning, you must be hungry."  
  
"That's not . . .okay"  
  
"Don't eat . . . it Bak. . ."~  
  
Anzu moaned and shifted on the bed, her face was flushed and sweat poured off her face.  
  
'Shit, today is not my day.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** You know Yu jinn seems to smile a lot mmm I wonder why Marik: well you should know you are the author angelus_2040: Oh yeah...  
  
angelus_2040: Yet another one of my stupid cliff-hangers, eh what can ya do.  
  
Marik: You know she has all of Monday off so bug her to write a chapter tomorrow  
  
angelus_2040: I have no school on Monday, SCORE Wahoo haha to those who have to go to school hehe.  
  
Marik: you know you shouldn't bug the readers they won't like it  
  
angelus_2040: Oh come on whats the worst they can do * all sorts of thingsd are suddenly hurled at angelus_2040 * owwww @_@  
  
Marik: See what I mean  
  
angelus_2040: Oh and I'm glad no one hated Yu jinn cause he will be in the fic quite a bit so yeah cause personally I don't really like OC's especially OC pairings they are sooo annoying because of that I tend to skip fics with OC's  
  
Here are the review replies  
  
DreamingChild: Yeah she does well if you wait to the end there is gonna be a big bang which I so want to tell everyone (I'm horrible at keeping secrets when they aren't really important ^_^;) and thanks for complementing Yu jinn I wasn't sure how people were going to react to him Oh and I read your bio it was funny as hehe you made me want to read that fic 'Make like a Banna and Split" well I think that's what it was called hehe and I know what you mean about horns of evil (I am a shonen ai fan too but I do prefer hetro)  
  
angelus_2040: Oh Bakura look at this review * Bakura walks in the room and looks at DreamingChild's review *  
  
Bakura: gobble, gobble * starts acting like a turkey *  
  
angelus_2040: hehehe it working  
  
Bakura: * runs out of the room *  
  
angelus_2040: Hey where did he go oh well here's the rest of the review replies  
  
Chaotic Freakatroid: Why thankyou I'll take any complements I can get, I don't get many ^_^ and about Marik well if your talking about the hikari Malik he has a huge part in the fic but he won't make much of an appearance until the 4th to 5th or even maybe the 6th chapters and then he only has a small part in that one then it will be a few more chapters until he really appears in the fic. Chaotic Freakatroid(2nd review): poor Bakura I think you really scared him there and don't worry about being hyper I do it all the time ^_^ Chaotic Freakatroid(3rd review): Here's the more you were asking for * puppy dog eyes *please don't kill me  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: Your wish is my command I have updated.  
  
Jou: So do I and I know isn't a Bakura kyawl so cute ^_^  
  
Bakura: * runs back into the room with a sack full of money * I have the billion dollars you have asked DreamingChild and here is the million to angelus_2040 as you said  
  
angelus_2040: ^_^ thanks DreamingChild and Bakura  
  
Bakura: * begans to do a strip tease *  
  
Marik: as much as I like the tomb robber embarrassing himself I am not going to watch this is supposed to have a PG rating * uses Millennium Rod and brakes the trance *  
  
angelus_2040: Dammit  
  
Bakura: What the hell am I doing  
  
Marik: DreamingChild happened she seems to love hypnotising people and you had just given a million dollars to angelus_2040 and were about to give them both a strip tease then give the rest of the money to DreamingChild  
  
Bakura: WHAT!?! Oh angelus give me back my money now * evil glare *  
  
angelus_2040: too. . . sexy * faints *  
  
Bakura: Not what I had in mind but hey it worked * grabs money and walks out of the room  
  
angelus_2040:@_@  
  
Marik: You're a sad, sad person you know that  
  
angelus_2040:@_@  
  
Marik: Uhhh . . . Review? 


	6. Bakura's Transformation

angelus_2040: you reviewers are going to be the death of me seriously not to mention I have been writing more fics then I have been reading but I have to admit I know what it means to watch an authoress put cliffhangers and leave ya there, horrible things they are, well only for the readers ^_^ and since someone took away Marik I guess Yugi well do the disclaimer  
  
* Yugi falls from the sky *  
  
Yugi:@_@  
  
angelus_2040: Oi Yugi do the disclaimer  
  
Yugi: uhh angelus_2040 doesn't own anything  
  
angelus_2040: Oh and this is like one of my most favourite chapters but I sincerely hope no ones going to flame me for what I'm about to do  
  
Yugi: Yeah Bakura wasn't very happy about this part at all  
  
angelus_2040: Yeah and if any of you don't like it think it's all for the plot yes BLAME THE PLOT, THE PLOT MADE ME DO IT  
  
Yugi I think they heard -_-;  
  
angelus_2040: Thankyou now on with the fic ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vampire Games  
Chapter 5  
Bakura's Transformation  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
483 – Night – Kingdom of Pheliosta – Lady Anzu's room  
  
Bakura paced on the table next to the plate of milk, he looked over at Anzu unsure on how to act.  
  
'I might need her help, I don't know if I be allowed to stay here if the wench dies. Damn! Why does this have to happen to me. She is my greatest enemy's great granddaughter but I'm not prepared to let her die yet I vowed long ago that I would kill Phelios and his whole family , I shall be the only one who shall have the pleasure of killing her. Besides she still may serve a purpose for me.'  
  
As Bakura reached his decision of saving Anzu he pushed the plate next to him onto the floor smashing it into pieces. Ignoring one of the servants screams, he jumped down onto the sharp pieces of the plate cutting his paw. Barely pausing he then continued to jump onto the bed on Anzu's chest.  
  
"That little monster!"  
  
"The kyawl."  
  
In his mind Bakura went over the incantations of his spell. Then he smeared the blood from his paw onto her throat watching as the blood sunk into her skin, glowing slightly. The spell he had just cast was a simple one that could save a persons life by neutralizing any poisons in their blood, all it required was a few drops of blood. Of course if Bakura had miss- pronounced any of the words in the incantations there would be severe consequences.  
  
But Bakura had been alive for quite a while he knew spells ten times harder then this one.  
  
The door to Anzu's room flew open and Yami came in, "Her Highness, Lady Anzu is she alright." His careful composure was mostly gone and concern was written all over his face. Yu jinn followed in from behind.  
  
"Right on time Captain Yami, grab that thing!" a servant told Yami. The Captain looked over at the kyawl concern disappearing and a scowl replacing it. There was something that just wasn't quite right with that animal, he swore that it was smarter then it looked and it knew something he didn't.  
  
Yu jinn moved around Yami and gently picked up a disgruntled Bakura. He smiled at him and said, "It's okay, the poor thing cut it's paw on the shards of the broken glass. He was just spooked, that's all."  
  
Suddenly Anzu moaned and shifted on the bed her face full of pain then she spoke "Yami, it burns."  
  
'This is strange my spell should have worked instantly, I know I didn't make a mistake. What the hell is going on,' Bakura thought as he was held in Yu jinn's arms.  
  
"Yami."  
  
'Unless...'  
  
"Lady Anzu, you're going to alright I promise," Yami said in a comforting tone while grabbing Anzu's hand. Yu jinn watched as Yami held her hand and slowly he began to smirk, Bakura just stared confused.  
  
'Did I cast the wrong spell?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
483 – Dawn – Kingdom of Pheliosta – Lady Anzu's room  
  
The sun was slowly rising and the room was being warmed up. Yami sat in a chair next to Anzu's bed sleeping, snoring slightly. Anzu's eye peeked open and in seeing Yami's position she grinned and quietly sat up and changed her clothes.  
  
Bakura had been curled up, sleeping on the desk when Anzu leaned over and gently picked him up. Seeing him awaken she put her index finger to her lips telling him without words to be quiet. Then she walked she quickly and quietly walked out of the room silently congratulating herself on fooling Yami and getting out of there.  
  
At Bakura's curious glance she looked at him and told him, "See I told you we were going to go play out in the fields."  
  
Bakura looked at her in first disbelief then it quickly was replaced by anger 'I don't believe this. My worst enemy's descendent is a complete and utter fool, if she really believes that playing in the fields is that important.'  
  
Anzu continued to walk down the hall when a familiar voice came to her.  
  
"So you were just faking."  
  
Anzu whirled around in surprise. Yu jinn stood behind smiling gently.  
  
"Oh. . ." Anzu said her face showing her surprise but it quickly turned into annoyance as Bakura had used her lapse in concentration to get out of her arms and run away. "'Kura!" Then she turned on Yu jinn "Hey! That's not nice. I was really feeling bad there for a bit."  
  
Yu jinn chuckled slightly, "And I see that 'bit' is over."  
  
Anzu suddenly gasped as she realised something, slightly embarrassed she asked "You're not going to tell on me, are you?  
  
Yu jinn grinned at her uncomfortable state "No. You can have today off"  
  
A heart-warming, rarely seen before, smile appeared on Anzu's face, leaning forward she kissed his cheek thoroughly surprising him.  
  
"Thank you cutie." With that the princess continued down the hall calling for her lost 'pet'.  
  
Yu jinn watched as she left amazed that she had down that, it was one of the few times he had been surprised. He slowly touched his cheek where she had kissed him and thought of her words, 'Thank you cutie.' That was when he decided that this time he would not fail.  
  
He would succeed no matter what the cost even at the expense of his own life.  
  
He would not lose another person who he had grown to love.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura walked into the room where he and Anzu had left Yami sleeping.  
  
'What was that girl thinking.' Bakura as he trotted up to where Yami was sleeping. He looked up at him and hit his paw against his leg 'Wake up idiot, the girl has made a fool of you again, not that it's hard or anything.'  
  
Yami stirred then slowly said Anzu's name. That really pissed Bakura off, he began clawing at the chair leg though he was sorely tempted to claw Yami's leg.  
  
'Well, I can tell it isn't going to be hard fooling these geniuses, and I already have some of Anzu's blood. She'll be playing in the fields for hours, well at least until Yami finds her. In the meantime. . .'  
  
Bakura closed his eyes and his body began to glow, there was a crunching sound as his bones painlessly rearranged and grew themselves into the shape of a human. His fur disappeared and his fangs shrunk into human teeth. His face went flatter and his hair changed to a chocolate brown colour.  
  
In a few moments Bakura stood naked in the body of Anzu in front of Yami.  
  
"A perfect copy," Bakura said quietly. He was partially right for as he looked down he noticed. . .  
  
Shit.  
  
'Okay, so there are a few small differences. I guess I can't change genders yet. I'll just have to make do for now.'  
  
Grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his newly transformed body, Bakura slapped Yami in the face effectively waking him up.  
  
Yami jumped up surprised, "Lady Anzu!" he then saw 'Anzu' in front of him, naked. "The. . . poison," he choked out. Then he just stared.  
  
"I'm fine now, but would you mind getting me some clothes," Bakura asked.  
  
Yami just stared, his cheeks stained red.  
  
"You know. . .clothes"  
  
Yami didn't move so Bakura decided to tease and mock him a bit.  
  
"Something with a high neckline, or would you rather I don't wear anything at all."  
  
That shook Yami out of his daydream, he stood, shaken and walked out calling to a servant to get a dress for the 'Lady Anzu'.  
  
He looked over his shoulder then continued down the hall, 'I don't get it, she had clothes on last night, something is going on here and I plan to find out.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
angelus_2040: * cowers * please don't hurt me  
  
Bakura: Don't worry the fangirls won't kill you  
  
angelus_2040: they won't  
  
Bakura: of course not they'll just torture you alive ^_^  
  
angelus_2040: * faints *  
  
Review Replies  
  
MarikzAngel: Awww how cute, well I posted didn't I hehe and Bakura came to the rescue ^_^  
  
Sailor Tiamat: Nice dancing skills ya got there ^_^ and sorry I didn't reply to your other review  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: * happy sob * that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, but I just think your too modest. I hope you continue to be proud of me I'm so happy  
  
Chaotic Freakatroid: Thanks for telling me who you wrote who was who, and yeah you scared him do you want to know why, it's because he had a very bad encounter with fangirls who prefer Malik and Marik to him * nods her head seriously * it wasn't pretty and I like Maliks idea it could be fun * imitation of Maliks and Mariks evil grin *  
  
DreamingChild: I really enjoy reading your reviews they are quite entertaining ^_^ but I do admit I feel sorry for Marik and Bakura  
  
YamiandAnzu4ever: Sorry I didn't answer your review last time but Thankyou  
  
Ice Ember: You'll have to wait for that answer but if he does ^_~ he will get his own body back he isn't going to go after Anzu in her own body!  
  
rogue solus: Thanks it means a lot that people review ^_^ 


	7. Exposed

angelus: hello everyone ^_^  
  
Yugi: Why are you so happy  
  
angelus: I finished two tests today, I failed them but they are now over and done with they were intro calc and physics, they were hard * whining voice *  
  
Yugi: and...  
  
angelus: No one flamed me yippee!  
  
Yugi: I'm so happy for you  
  
angelus: Me too now do the disclaimer and so I can give these people what they want  
  
Yugi:*sigh and mutters* I don't get paid enough for this *out loud* angelus_2040 doesn't own anything  
  
angelus:: Yup now on with the ficcie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vampire Games  
Chapter 6  
Exposed  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 483 –Day– Kingdom of Pheliosta  
  
'I can't believe I'm actually wearing a dress and doing the princesses tests plus homework, what's more it's so simple. This blows but it is better the 'playing in the fields,' playing in the fields, ha. Who does she think I am,' were Bakura's thoughts as he sat at a table in front of the teacher. His face expressionless while inside he was both embarrassed and angry.  
  
The picked up the test paper and had a quick scan through it. The yeacher looked over his spectacles shocked, "Congratulations, your highness, a perfect score. I heard you were ill last night, but it obviously didn't set you back. You even got all of the trick questions. (A/N DIE trick questions, DIE DIE DIEEEEE) Strange though, it took you three tries to pass the last test."  
  
Bakura looked at him with Anzu's face, arrogantly, "What do I look like, some kind of idiot? Your test was a joke, just like this class."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Hiroto looked at Yami and whispered, "Captain, do you think the poison messed with her head?" Yami put his hand on his head and sighed. Turning to Katsuya he continued, "She had perfect scores in three subjects today. Not to mention that she's twice the bitch she usually is."  
  
Katsuya raised an eyebrow, "Really, aside from the good test scores, I'd say she's about normal."  
  
Exasperated Yami said, "Katsuya, Hiroto shut up!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Sorry sir!"  
  
"Yami," came Anzu's voice, "What's my next class."  
  
"Your magic lesson with Yu jinn," came the reply.  
  
Bakura smirked 'The wizard, if anyone would know about the reincarnation of Phelios it would be him.'  
  
~*~*~* 483 –Day– The fields  
  
Anzu sat alone in the field in her Holy Knights outfit. She twirled a flower in between her fingers, 'This field is so pretty, full of butterflies and flower, but being here alone. . . It's kind of boring.' She smelt the flower and smiled as a butterfly landed on the flower then flying away, 'I wish 'Kura and I didn't separated at the castle.'  
  
Anzu stood up and stretched, "Maybe I should go home and give Yami a break today. After all he did stay up all night taking care of me, if I hurry I can still make Yu jinn's class."  
  
~*~*~* 483 –Day– Kingdom of Pheliosta  
  
Bakura finished writing on the paper and handed it to Yu jinn, who smiled at him and took it off of him. 'Well, now I wonder what he's thinking?'  
  
Yu jinn looked at the paper the smile slipping off of his face, "So, what made you change your mind?"  
  
Bakura looked up, "What?"  
  
Yami looked curiously at Yu jinn.  
  
"You had plans for today."  
  
"Oh that," Bakura dismissed it, "Well, there was something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"There is? Ask away."  
  
"About last night, do you think the poisoner used black magic," Bakura asked surprising Yami, Hiroto and Katsuya had their break at the moment.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. I'd say there was definitely magic involved and it was a completely different kind of magic then the Holy magic we study. Not all magic users are good, but no human has ever used magic for an assassination attempt." Yu jinn said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Our Imperial Guards have their work cut out for them," he added.  
  
"Why?" asked Katsuya.  
  
"Since the Assassin will do everything possible to avoid being linked to the poison," was the reply.  
  
"I see, the prize is the throne. Anyone obtaining it would obviously be a suspect," Bakuar said leaning forward slightly. "So Yu jinn who do think it was? Give me the names of some likely suspects."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed, 'something is defiantly wrong here. This can't be Anzu."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sugoroku was walking with the treasurer discussing taxes when a servant came up to him holding an envelope. Bowing she said, "Sir Sugoroku a letter for highness," she handed it to him.  
  
"It's a letter from Lady Ramia, in La Naan," Sugoroku said then he looked up to thank the servant when someone caught his eye.  
  
"Your Highness!"  
  
Sure enough there she was sitting on the windowsill.  
  
'Uh oh...'  
  
Jumping down Anzu's excuse flew from her mouth, "Hi Sugoroku. Nice day huh? Just on my way to class. I'd love to chat but I'm sure Yu jinn has some dusty spells waiting for me. I just love those spells, you know. Can't get enough of them, uhhh bye!" Anzu disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Bye?" was Sugoroku reply.  
  
"When did Lady Anzu change clothes? And since when is she so fond of Yu jinn's spells?" asked the servant.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Lady Anzu, in a scenario like this, speculation does more harm then good," Yami said his eyes shadowed. Leaning closer to Bakura he then added, "After all, if the goal was to obtain the throne, the suspects would all be members of your family, at least technically."  
  
"Technically yes," was Bakura's reply making Yami flinch.  
  
"Your highness Captain Yami is right," Yu jinn told him.  
  
Bakura stood up and looked straight into Yu jinn's eyes "But I still want to know."  
  
'What is going on,' were Yami's thoughts as Bakura stood.  
  
Bakura's eye's began to glow slightly and a purple mist swept over the irises. 'Look into my eye's and answer me, Yu jinn.'  
  
"How many people are direct descendents of Phelios and where are they?"  
  
Yu jinn couldn't break his gaze from Bakura's now purple eyes. Yu jinn's eyes widened with realisation, 'She's using a spell of truth on me, but how?'  
  
At that moment Sugoroku walked into the room saying, "Yu jinn, I have a message for Her Highness," thus breaking Bakura's concentration for a second.  
  
A second was all Yu jinn needed as he broke the spell he was under and raised his hand and shouted a few words. There was a brief flash of white light and then the sign of a holy cross suddenly appeared in front of Bakura. Upon recognising the spell he ran out of the room.  
  
"Yu jinn, what did you just do," Sugoroku cried out.  
  
"It was just a spell to reveal the undead. Catch it Yami! It wasn't human!" Yu jinn shouted.  
  
Yami ran out of the door, he caught sight of Bakura moving at a breath- taking speed and started to follow.  
  
Bakura continued to run trying to lose Yami he was about to turn a corner when he nearly ran into Anzu who was trying to get to where he was running from.  
  
They stared silently at each other for a few seconds when Anzu broke the silence.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Bakura gasped 'Shit she knows!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
angelus: and there ends another chapter with another cliffie I just love those don't you ^_^  
  
Yugi: I don't think they agree with you * points at the angry reviewers holding mass weapons of destruction *  
  
Angelus: EEP well uhhh look on the bright side I do update every weekend don't I so you only have to wait around seven days at most  
  
*reviewers don't look any happier *  
  
angelus: well heres the review replies ^_^;  
  
Just a reviewer: Actually Yu jinn isn't in love with Anzu but you'll have to wait why can't ruin the story for you ^_~ and Yu jinn is pronounced U- gin you know gin from gin and tonic a yeah  
  
Anonymous: Thank you  
  
Chaotic Freakatroid: Thankyou and it is possible to be more insane then them you should see me when I'm on a sugar high. Anyway's you should have seen what happened with the fangirl she said it was so Malik and Marik had no more competition so she nearly cast...  
  
Bakura: Noooo she shall never tell you, will you angelus * holds up a knife to angelus's throat*  
  
angelus: *shakes head * wait a second didn't DreamingChild kidnap you  
  
Bakura: dammit * disappears *  
  
angelus: well anyway she nearly castrated him hie's never been the same around Malik fangirls since poor poor Bakura. Not hahahaha it was so funny he was whimpering like a baby and he calls himself the king of thieves ha and reduced to that, it was sad.  
  
DreamingChild: Well there goes my old muses * gulps * but don't worry you can keep them, just don't hurt me * inches away from the whip *  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: Thank you and I know I have to do a proper chapter of Bakura being naked in his own body * perverted smile *  
  
Shadow creature of the night: thank you I'll take that as a compliment  
  
Yugi: Please review 


	8. Anzu's Feelings

Malik: * laughing manically *  
  
angelus: *giggling *  
  
Yami: @_@  
  
Yugi: what's so funny  
  
angelus: well you see my little brother was watching Yu-gi-oh this morning and he said 'could Yu-gi-oh defeat those two in a duel' my reply was 'Yu-gi- oh isn't his name that mean king of games his name his Yami' well my brother then said 'fine then could Boris defeat those two in a duel' I just started laughing  
  
Yugi: poor Yami  
  
Malik: Don't you mean poor Boris HAHAHAHAHAHA ^o^  
  
angelus: just do the disclaimer Malik  
  
Malik: fine angelus doesn't own anything  
  
Yami: . * punches Malik *  
  
Malik @_# * dives at Yami and a dustcloud appears *  
  
Yugi: -_-; on with the fic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vampire Games  
Chapter 6  
Anzu's Feelings  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
483 – Day – Kingdom of Pheliosta  
  
Anzu and Bakura stood silently at each other for a few seconds until Anzu broke the silence.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Bakura gasped 'Shit she knows!'  
  
But any other thoughts were interrupted as they both heard Yami yell "Stop!"  
  
Before Bakura could take off again Anzu grabbed his hand and dragged him to a tapestry hanging on the wall, it was a picture of Phelios, Bakura recognised him almost straight away. Phelios was holding Sidia and seemed to be battling a demon, a very ugly one at that. There also was some kind of writing on the tapestry but before Bakura could see what it was, Anzu lifted the tapestry up and muttered a few words and waved her hand once over it tracing a symbol onto the wall.  
  
The wall rippled.  
  
Before Bakura could say anything she shoved him into the wall and Bakura went through it, Anzu soon followed. She then said some more words and then the wall became solid again but they could now see through the wall and see what was happening in the corridor.  
  
'What the hell,' Bakura shouted in his mind but out loud he said, "Why-"  
  
Anzu just shushed him and turned to watch Yami, now followed by Katsuya and Hiroto.  
  
"Where did it go?" Yami muttered to himself, still breathing heavily.  
  
Hiroto, however, heard Yami's rhetorical question and took it upon himself to answer it. "Maybe she's in her chambers?"  
  
Flustered Yami turned and answered "Whose chambers? What the hell are you talking about? An assassin wouldn't have their chambers here."  
  
"An assassin, it looked like you were chasing Her Highness," Hiroto said confused.  
  
Before Yami could reply, Katsuya just had to put his ten cents in, "Yu jinn told you that you were chasing an assassin? He must've made a mistake. Reading all those books can't be good for your eyes."  
  
"At least he can read Jou" Hiroto muttered using Katsuya's nickname.  
  
Katsuya continued oblivious to Hiroto's comment, "Yami, I've never understood this weird obsession you've had for the princess, but it's getting a bit ridiculous." As Katsuya was talking a scowl was appearing on Anzu's face. "Maybe you should ask Sugoroku for vacation. I hear the islands are nice-"  
  
Yami, flustered interrupted him before Katsuya could go any further "I'm not chasing the princess you imbecile, I'm chasing an assassin! Now help me before I really before it gets away."  
  
Bakura and Anzu watched as Yami, Katsuya and Hiroto quickly walked off. The moment they had moved off Anzu turned onto Bakura, "I thought so, you can change shape."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, "You knew?"  
  
Anzu ignored his question, "What did you do? You didn't raid the kitchen did you? I just did that last week. It would make me look really bad if-"  
  
"Wait a minute kid," Bakura said holding his hand up and ignoring Anzu's annoyed reply "Kid!"  
  
"How did you know?" he asked her emphasising each word.  
  
"Well it's not like shape shifters grow on trees around here," she said matter-of-factly. "And since your mother could shape shift, I figured you could too. I just didn't expect you to start trying so soon."  
  
'She's smarter then she lets on, it's all a mask that she has perfected over the years' Bakura realised.  
  
Anzu continued on, "If you're a shape shifter then you must be undead, right? Are all kyawls undead?"  
  
'She knows about the shape shfting but she hasn't figured out who I am. Or does she?'  
  
Anzu sighed, well if he wasn't going to answer her question he could just say so. "Listen you should return to your normal shape. Most people don't like undead creatures. If they knew they had one crawling around in their living room they'd probably be a little creeped out. If they found out you were a shape shifter, they'd probably cook you into a soup."  
  
"Soup?" Bakura asked, 'what kind of punishment is that, I have done far worse to people for far less.'  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted as Anzu glomped him with a large smile saying, "Don't worry I won't let anyone turn you into a soup."  
  
Bakura felt confused, "but why" he whispered quietly.  
  
'Why help someone when there is no gain.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yami walked back into the classroom with Kaysuya and Hiroto behind him. Sugoroku glanced at him as Yu jinn asked, "Let me guess, it got away?"  
  
Yami gave an affirmative nod, "What was it?" he then asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Yu jinn answered. "Lower-level undead are often employed as assassins. But this one was different, the castle's legsaram charms had no effect on it."  
  
Yami looked up at one of the legsarem charms on the wall. It was a cross and had ancient, powerful symbols on it. They stood for protection against the unnatural. But they could only do so much.  
  
"Undead? Here?" Sugoroku said. Then he turned around about to walk out when Anzu walked in the dress that Bakura was in earlier, the said kyawl was in her arms.  
  
"Your Highness!"  
  
"Sorry about dashing out like that," she said smiling. "I felt sick all of a sudden."  
  
Katsuya nudged Hiroto saying, "See, I was right," quietly.  
  
As Anzu walked past him she stamped on his foot with her heel making him give a small yelp.  
  
Yami and Yu jinn looked at each other but said nothing.  
  
Anzu gracefully sat down and said "Let's get back to work, Yu jinn."  
  
Yu jinn gave her a smile, "Of course your Highness."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Anzu sat on her four-poster bed, dressed in her long nightgown; Bakura was in front of her, in his kyawl form.  
  
"We might have fooled the others but I don't think Yu-jinn fell for it." Anzu hugged her knees and continued, "We'll have to come up with something."  
  
Suddenly she grinned and lifted her nightgown up slightly, and then removed an anklet she was wearing. On the anklet were tiny yet powerful legsarem charms. Bakura took note of this.  
  
"I know! We'll set someone up, they're already looking for an assassin right, and so we'll create the suspects. Bakura help me remove all the legsarem charms in the room."  
  
'Does the women even know what she's doing?' Bakura thought scornfully.  
  
Anzu scowled at him, "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
Bakura looked up at her 'Uh sure,' then he changed into Anzu's form. Anzu stared at the naked male form of herself appeared.  
  
"All right I'm listening," Bakura said looking deep into her eyes. "But I don't understand why are you trying to cover for me?" Bakura asked wanting to know, no one had ever helped him before and now some girl who didn't even know who he really was, was trying to help him. And was asking for nothing in return!  
  
"Because I can't stand the taste of undead stew, and because I care about you."  
  
Anzu sighed, "I have no brothers or sisters, nobody. What little family I do have is either trying to kill me or put a ring on my finger, just to get their claws on the throne. To my subjects, I'm a way of maintaining Phelios's bloodline, nothing more. In other words I don't really give a rat's ass about anyone but myself, and that's pretty much how it's always been."  
  
Anzu suddenly jumped on Bakura hugging him closely to her and saying, "So I promised myself that if I found something I truly cared about I'd take very good care of it, and I care about you." Anzu snuggled into him but then she slowly pushed him away, "Understand?"  
  
Then slowly Anzu began to blush, "But one request. If you can only shape shift into a boy, please don't use my face, you have no idea how much that weirds me out. Anzu was looking 'down there' and her face was turning scarlet.  
  
Bakura flushed then smirked. 'Poor innocent princess.'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami, Katsuya and Hiroto all stood outside, guarding Anzu's chambers.  
  
'Something's not right,' Yami thought. 'It sounded like an impostor, it even smelled like an impostor but it looked just like her.'  
  
"This is getting us no where. Katsuya, Hiroto can you take over for a while? I'm going to see Yu jinn," with that Yami turned and walked off.  
  
"Weird, since when are Captain and Yu jinn buddies? I thought they didn't like each other," Katsuya said to Hiroto.  
  
Hiroto was silent for a few seconds then he spoke up, "Hey don't you think it's strange that the captain doesn't have any girlfriends?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, it is a little odd."  
  
"And I heard that Yu jinn had to leave his last post after a 'questionable love affair.' He had to beg Sir Sugoroku for his job here. At least that's the rumor."  
  
Katsuya and Hiroto looked at each other, "Really a 'questionable love affair?'"  
  
Hiroto nodded seriously.  
  
They both went silent for a few seconds. Then suddenly Katsuya cracked up laughing.  
  
"Hahaha, that can't be true. It's to cliché."  
  
Hiroto started to laugh as well but stopped as a scream pierced the corridors from Anzu's room.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
angelus: oh it looks like I left it on another cliff hanger, oh how awful of me ^_^  
  
*dustcloud still there and grunts of pain can be heard. *  
  
angelus : I hope Bakura isn't to OOC in this chapter though oh well my bad if he is  
  
Yugi: Review replies  
  
MarikzAngel: Eek don't cry I have a soft spot for chibi's but here's the next part I'm but there's a cliffhanger I guess you'll have to wait till next week ^_^  
  
DreamingChild: * looks at Bakura and Marik* HAHAHAHA *DreamingChild cracks the whip in front of angelus's face * alright, alright I'm typing, I'm typing keep your socks on actually just take the whip away and I'll be happy ^_^;  
  
Chaotic Freakatroid: Okay I'll admit it to everyone I'm not computer literate don't laugh, so could you tell me what LMAO means? Oh and I like that saying it's cool hehe  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: Yeah poor Bakura Anzu's smarter then she looks please update that new story your making I like it  
  
And this time I'm going to thank those of you who didn't review but read the story anyway tut tut tut, but what can you do?  
  
Important A/N My computer has caught a virus sorry peoples therefore my updating may be a bit random but I think it should be okay so I don't think you have to worry about it but I'm just warning you guys.  
  
Yugi: Please review * puppy dog eyes * (aww come on who can resist that?)  
  
* yami and malik still in the dust cloud * 


	9. Anzu's Secret

angelus: PARTY!! I got over 50 reviews YAY!  
  
Malik: What a stupid thing to celebrate over, I would prefer to celebrate ruling the world  
  
angelus: Shut up! Uhh I won't be updating till the holidays after this cause SCHOOL SUX!!! Grrrrr I hate school they gave us all these annoying tests and assignments and there is only 8 days of school left in which I have to do 3 assignments and 6 tests.  
  
Seto: Quit your whining they don't want to hear it and neither do I  
  
angelus: only if you do the disclaimer pu-lease  
  
Seto: * rolls eyes * angelus_2040 doesn't own anything except for a pathetic duelling deck and WARNING there is GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER it's because angelus seems to love fighting scenes  
  
Yami: he does know that the deck she got was Kaiba's doesn't he which includes his favourite cards * whispers to Malik *  
  
Malik: Who knows? *shrugs *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vampire Games  
Chapter 7  
Anzu's Secret  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
483 – Night – Kingdom of Pheliosta  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"L-l-lady Anzu," stuttered Hiroto, Katsuya ignored him and reached for the doorknob. Then the door burst open, in front of them was a monster. It stood up the height of 6 ft but it was hunched over, as the thing wore no cloths apart from a small loincloth, its skin was all wrinkled and scabbed. The hollow black holes that were its eyes, stared sightlessly at them. The monsters lipless mouth opened, showing its long canines, and then gave a piecing scream paralysing Katsuya and Hiroto.  
  
They could now see that behind it were four others of the same thing, which were currently advancing on Anzu who had also been paralysed. The kyawl was hissing at them and futilely swiping his claws at them, behind them the window was smashed and glass shards were littered on the floor.  
  
But they ignored all this as the thing in front of them started to lift its hands. On each hand the claws of it began to grow until each one was an inch long.  
  
Anzu looked over at her paralysed guards, the monster was going to kill them she realised.  
  
'I've got to help them!'  
  
'We'll create suspects she says, we'll create some corpses is more like it,' Bakura thought angrily to himself. He was pissed, if he could return to his normal form he could make short work of these guys, hell if he could transform into Anzu he could still kick these guys butts. But Bakura knew that if that happened he would be in more shit then he was in now.  
  
Then Bakura leaped at one of the undead monsters breaking its eye contact with Anzu and the hold on her weakened. With all the strength in her mind Anzu forced herself to move. Then muttering a few words she lifted hers hands to her mouth and blew. It was a recent spell that she had just learnt in Yu jinn's class.  
  
As she blew a little light appeared and Anzu closed her eyes. The room was lit in a blinding light and the monsters shrieked.  
  
While they were blinded Anzu fumbled around underneath her bed, then she found what she was looking for. The light began to disappear and the room became visible again, Anzu looked over to Hiroto and Katsuya, the monster was once again raising its arm in a killing strike.  
  
Yelling loudly Anzu leaped over to them and moved her sword in a downward slash. The sword was not Sidia and had no holy properties, but just being held by one with the blood of Phelios improved the swords strength and holiness.  
  
The sword hit the middle of its scull. It went through the rest of the monsters body cutting it neatly in half, cleanly and easily, almost like butter. The two halves of the body fell to the floor, black blood pooling out of them. A putrid smell rose from the corpse making Anzu and the others gag.  
  
"Where's Yami?" Anzu asked Hiroto and Katsuya.  
  
Katsuya looked up panting heavily, "He went to see..." Katsuya stopped talking and his brown eyes widened reaching for his sword he shouted "Princess LOOK OUT!"  
  
Anzu whipped around and lifted her blade in time to block the attack from one of the monsters. They walked ever so slowly but their arms were blindingly fast.  
  
Bakura looked up his eyes finally recovering from the lights onslaught, 'Anzu you idiot! You're no match for that thing!'  
  
The monster held Anzu's sword with both hands and opened its mouth, moving in to bite her neck. Anzu closed her eyes, 'it can't end this way!'  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
The head was removed and black blood splattered onto Anzu's face, the blood was slightly acidic and it burnt into her skin. Anzu opened her eyes to see Yami standing before her.  
  
"Yami!" She shouted in glee.  
  
Yami ignored her, "What are you two doing?" he yelled at Hiroto and Katsuya. Yami shoved Anzu behind him, using himself as a barrier between her and the monsters.  
  
"Captain?" Hiroto asked questionably.  
  
"Hiding behind a girl like that, you're Imperial Guards! Start acting like it!"  
  
Yami then turned around and proceeded to make short work of the monsters. Swinging his sword left and right, slashing it up and down, he moved so fast it was as if it was a dance that only he could see.  
  
And only he could survive it.  
  
'Not bad,' Bakura thought to himself, 'Not bad, but not that great either, I could have done it in half the time if I could transform into my true self.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was pathetic! You two are less the worthless, lower the scum. How dare you call yourselves guards," Yami said his voice low, yet seething with anger.  
  
'If Anzu had been hurt more then she was I would never have forgiven myself. They are supposed to be guards and they're supposed to protect her with their lives. How dare they..."  
  
Yami's thoughts were dark.  
  
Just like his name.  
  
Yu jinn appeared, carrying something, behind Yami, "You know Yami, I don';t think these creatures were what we saw this afternoon. And I don't think they were responsible for last nights poisoning."  
  
"No, why not?" Yami asked.  
  
"These are suicide troops, they are called Re-Dead. They are the weakest of the undead creatures in this world. They were probably sent ages ago. Up till now the castle's legsaram charms kept them out. Someone or something must have created an opening in our magical defences, and they came charging in. These mindless corpses aren't clever enough to kill by stealth, nor can they shape shift."  
  
Yu jinn walked to the broken bed stepping on glass shards along the way. Then he dropped what he was carrying onto the bed.  
  
"Look, these legsarems from this room were thrown out into the garden."  
  
"What," Yami said watched as Yujinn picked one of the charms up.  
  
"Oh 'Kura isn't that the weirdest thing you've ever heard of?" Anzu said bouncing an annoyed Bakura on her knee.  
  
'Don't kill her...Must not kill her...she's important to my plans so I can't kill her no matter how much I want to.'  
  
Yami ignored Anzu, leaning close to Yu jinn he said softly, "In other words, the impostor might also be responsible for this attack?"  
  
"I don't know," Yu jinn shook his head slightly, "Either way, Her Highness must be tired. Have another room prepared and escort her there.  
  
Yami, Anzu (who carried Bakura), Hiroto and Katsuya walked out of the room. Yu jinn stayed inside and looked at the charm he had picked up earlier. He twisted it in his fingers, trying to think were he had seen it before.  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
Anzu always wore it on her ankle, it was a protection charm only made for those with royal blood, it also glowed in their presence. But none could take it off but themselves and each had its own spell on it.  
  
Yu jinn put the glowing anklet in his pocket, making a mental note to give it to Anzu later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So 'Kura isn't Yami cute when he's angry" Anzu said smiling. Her burns had been tended to and now Anzu was acting as if the entire battle didn't happen.  
  
'The idiot she only made them more suspicious," Bakura thought, scowling at Anzu. He then transformed into Anzu's boy form.  
  
"Well, he's at least better than those two other nimrods," Bakura said scratching his head.  
  
"He's the best swordsman in Pheliosta. Yami has been my guard since he was 17. He lost his parents when he was young, like me. But when the last Captain of the guards saw how good Yami was with the sword, he adopted him." Anzu smiled at happy memories with Yami.  
  
Then it hit him, "So... He's one of the few people that you care right?" Bakura said matter-of-factly.  
  
Anzu looked at him, shocked. Then slowly she smirked and shook her head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Bakura looked at her curiously.  
  
"He's what I care about more than anything. For Yami.... I'd even cast 'La Gamme'"  
  
Bakura seemed to almost flinch at that remark, but then recovered.  
  
"That's a secret, but I know I can trust you." Anzu leaned close to Bakura and smiled disarmingly at him.  
  
'I didn't ask for your trust, but I accept it anyway. I promise you that with me around none but I shall harm you. You have given me something that no one has ever given to me before, but you are a foolish little girl anyway. Because although I give this vow I still shall go through my plans.'  
  
~ "In other words I don't really give a rat's ass about anyone but myself, and that's pretty much how it's always been."  
  
Anzu suddenly jumped on Bakura hugging him closely to her and saying, "So I promised myself that if I found something I truly cared about I'd take very good care of it, and I care about you." Anzu snuggled into him but then she slowly pushed him away, "Understand?"~  
  
'But I still promise to try and protect you from getting hurt, my Anzu.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu sat at the table quietly eating her breakfast.  
  
"Sugoroku, that invitation from Aunt Ramia in La Naan. I'll be accepting it."  
  
Sugoroku looked at Anzu and frantically said, "Your highness is that wise? There have already been several attempts on your life! This is madness!"  
  
Anzu looked at Sugoroku annoyed, "I said I'm going!!" then more calmly she added, "Besides, I'll be safer there until you guys find this assassin."  
  
The room went quiet for a moment.  
  
Then Anzu spoke up again, "And La Naan is holding their Annual Martial Arts Contest. I also told Auntie I'd be bringing the best swordsman in Pheliosta. Right Yami?"  
  
"What? You can't do that!" Yami said shocked.  
  
"I sure as hell can, if I tell you to fight, you'll fight got it?" Anzu's face contorted into a snarl.  
  
Yami went quiet.  
  
Then Anzu began smiling again, "We're going to La Naan," she sang, giggling slightly.  
  
One thought was going through each one of the men heads.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
Meanwhile Bakura munched on a piece of fruit, 'It appears that the princess has lost her mind.  
  
Sounds like my kind of girl.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone except for angelus: O_O  
  
angelus: ^_^  
  
Seto: What was that?  
  
Malik: Anzu was a psycho in that last bit.  
  
angelus: I know it was because ... THE PLOT MADE ME DO IT  
  
Yugi: -_-; are you going to use that excuse everytime  
  
angelus: Yep ^_^ hoped you guys liked that little Bakura/Anzu fluff and tell me how I did on those action scenes, I like writing them they're fun  
  
Here are the review replies  
  
Sailor Tiamat: Thanks, sorry I won't be updating soon after though *shakes fist at the sky * DAMN YOU SCHOOL  
  
Angel Rosz: Thank you so much and I read your fics they were really good but I think I liked 'Shutterbox' best at least I think that's what it was called. Yeah and from now on the manga and my fic take different directions, it's cause I haven't read the entire series, I've only read the first two and I want my fic to go in a different direction, hope you'll still enjoy it.  
  
Deena70: hehehe I love having evil cliffhangers, I should have another soon. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
DreamingChild: * bows* hope your having a nice time with Marik and Bakura, and yeah we getting one of those firewall things soon, but the virus has been terminated ^_^ but lucky you your bf is computer literate, mine can only install and play video games, he's more of a cars person * sigh *  
  
Malik Fan 03: Thanks and yeah I know, it would be weird to see a boy version of ones self  
  
Kara: Thanks and Vampire Game is my next fave manga next Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: Heya thanks for telling, I'll probably forget later on though and OOC is out of character, I had to figure that out my self. Oh and I like that saying its wicked, could you tell me were you get it from and if its from your mind can I use them I'll say theu belong to you of course * puppy dog look * PLEASE!!!  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: Uh-huh now there's two Bakura Anzu bits hehe, and nope sorry ya got that one wrong Anzu won't be seeing Bakura's real self for a while yet, whoops did I say that out loud, my bad.  
  
MakiKilala: Not really, but thanks for reveiwing  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. A Vampire’s Dilemma AKA Life Sucks When ...

angelus: Hi everyone! ^_^ Sorry I took so long but school was really weighing me down so I'm giving you a quick chapter I'll make a longer one later kay! Oh and there is an important notice at the bottom of this short chapter.  
  
Yugi: angelus doesn't even own the title this time and watch out Bakura is OOC and so is the new character introduced, but that's because he doesn't have a personality yet... oops I'm revealing the plot. ^_^;  
  
angelus: -_-; idiot and yes there is a new character entering the scene, read and find out and before I forget if you squint you can probably see some shounen-ai this chapter this wasn't on purpose for those who don't like it, and it is for the plot for those who do, enjoy to it's full content.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vampire Games  
Chapter 9  
A Vampire's Dilemma  
A.K.A  
Life Sucks When Your Dead  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
382 –Night– Hidden Base  
  
One taste of life, love...  
  
"One taste of your sweet, and bloody embrace," the Vampire King muttered as he walked down the dark, dank corridors. His white hair swept out behind him with his cloak. Around his neck was a necklace, which in turn held a ring, inside of the ring was a pyramid with an eye. Attached to the ring were long dangling pieces of metal that looked like daggers.  
  
Bakura looked at the lower blond-haired vampire. "Malik, prepare for battle, we go to war with the humans!"  
  
Malik looked at his creator, his father in a sense, "What? My Lord think about what you are saying. We destroy the humans we destroy ourselves. We need their blood to feed upon, it's our life source, our magic." Bakura just did his famous, arrogant smirk and stared into Malik's eyes, Malik swallowed hard.  
  
Crowds of vampires surrounded the king and his most trusted advisor, softly talking amongst themselves.  
  
There was only one rule, here and it was an unspoken rule.  
  
Never question Bakura's orders.  
  
Malik steeled himself and stood tall, "Why risk our own lives in a foolish war with the humans? Why now?"  
  
"Why?" Bakura repeated Malik's question. "I'm bored to death, Malik. I've grown tired of our wretched existence."  
  
'I have no companions other then puppets, marionettes made of dust. I cannot remember if I have ever had a 'friend', and puppets cannot love. But I don't care any more, all I want is to feel life again, feel the thrill of battle once more.  
  
Besides ruling the world isn't that bad of an idea either, even if it is a dead one.'  
  
"You are all shells I've poured myself into. I can't respect you. Your mere shadows of me. With my death you will all turn to dust. You should hope so, at least. No doubt some of you are powerful enough to survive, but would you lives be any less empty than mine?"  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
Then Malik spoke up, "We shall do as you command your majesty," he said, bowing with his hand over where his heart should be.  
  
Bakura lightly touched Malik's cold cheek, "Thank you Malik."  
  
You've always been my favourite puppet.  
  
But puppets can't love.  
  
"Malik, do you think humans really can...?"  
  
"Yes your majesty?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
The problem with puppets is that they're hollow. Without you, they have no depth.  
  
The puppet show is show is over...  
  
I will have my fill of love and life as soon as I find someone worthy.  
  
Someone...tasty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
angelus: sorry that was short, and everyone is kind of OoC but I'm really tired especially since it's about 4 o'clock in the morning at the moment and I've been up all night doing homework * sigh * sorry if I really bugged any one, but I'm buggered so I'll be going to sleep for a glorious 2 hrs soon.  
  
So no time for review replies today sorry I'll do it next time, promise.  
  
IMPORTANT A/N FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE MANGA SERIRES OF VAMPIRE GAME Okay I only have the first manga of this series and it will probably take me ages to get the next one even though I do know sort of what happens and all about Seilize (sp?) but it kind of ruins what I want to do  
  
I apologize to everyone again.  
  
Please review 


	11. Views & Suspicions

I have changed and edited this chapter slightly, for those who can't be bothered reading it again I have just added Mokuba into the family.  
  
angelus: Hello everyone here is the hopefully longer then before chapter of Vampire Game and guess what I have written out the plot line and if I don't do a sequel there'll be around 10 – 15 chapters left, depends on how much I put into each chapter  
  
Yugi: angelus doesn't own anything  
  
Vampire Games  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Views & Suspicions  
  
483 –Night– The Hirukan Pass  
  
Anzu, having refused to ride in the carriage with Sugoroku and her other older advisors or as she put 'old geezers', was disguised in her Holy Knight outfit riding a white horse. Flanking her was Katsuya and Hiroto, who were currently arguing over a girl called Shizuka, and riding in front was Yami. Bakura was in a basket that Anzu had attached to her riding saddle. His little furry head poked out, looking around and seeming generally happy to be outside, inside Bakura was annoyed.  
  
'If I hear one more argument over that girl I am going to murder one of them, scratch that I'll torture the both of them, first by cutting out their tongues.' If Bakura was in his human form at that moment he would have been grinning sadistically, that was the reason why he looked so 'happy'.  
  
Meanwhile Anzu was bored. Not only that, she was sick of the arguing between Katsuya and Hiroto. The princess was beginning to unknowingly think along the same lines as the Ex-Vampire King. Deciding to ignore her to guards for the moment she turned her thoughts to more promising things, like the Martial Arts Contest. She grinned, since Yami was competing in it there was no doubt in her mind on who was going to win. Yami always seemed to win any type of game, whether it be physical or mental, if he put his mind to it.  
  
Though her cousin was supposed to be quite the swordsman, but he was supposed to be an even better spell caster or so she had heard. The last time Anzu had seen her cousin he had been five years old and she had been three, so that meant that he was now seventeen. 'I wonder how much Seto has changed...' Anzu pondered. But then there was also her older cousin Noa, he was supposed to be the better swordsman then even Seto, but Seto was better at magic. He was only a year older then Seto. The youngest of the La Naan princes was Mokuba, but although he did have a temper he was not the best swordsman nor spellcaster.  
  
'I wonder if they have changed at all'  
  
"If you go near my little sister I'll rip off your stupid head Hiroto."  
  
"Ha! I doubt that, if I remember correctly I was the one who won the last fight we were in."  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"No I didn't we never discussed any rules before we began."  
  
"I call hitting below the belt cheating, cheater!"  
  
Anzu glanced at the two quarrelling men and slowly shook her head, "I don't even want to know."  
  
Up ahead, Yami leaded the group on his brown mare. Alert for any danger, he kept his eyes trained on the path ahead searching for any bandits. At least that was what it looked like on the outside. Inside, Yami was thinking about Anzu. Her recent attitudes were the same as normal, but something didn't seem right and it had all stared when that wretched kyawl appeared.  
  
First there was when the shape shifter appeared as Anzu, surprisingly there was no 'kyawl' around when the shape shifter was there. Yami knew that the shape shifter was that stupid kyawl, but there was no proof and without proof Anzu would just call him paranoid and ask if he was turning into Sugoroku. But the one thing that counted against this suspicion was the fact that it knew everything in those tests, that kyawl had only been born recently, it couldn't know all that information. Unless kyawls were born with knowledge, but this Yami doubted.  
  
Then there was also the attack of the Re-dead, how they could only have gotten in with the removal of the legsaram charms. Yami didn't think that Anzu would be as stupid as to remove all the charms in her room, and there were few people who had access to the room, a few of the most trusted servants, Katsuya, Hiroto and himself.  
  
And now the kyawl...  
  
The sun glared into his eyes as it began to set on the horizon distracting Yami from his thoughts. He glanced back at the two Imperial Guards that were 'protecting' the princess. He shook his head slightly and chuckled, they were his only real friends really and he could never be mad at them for long. Yami glanced back at Anzu, almost unrecognisable in her outfit. She almost looked like a man, but her eyes were too innocent, despite her temperament and attitude. Yami looked back at the setting sun and called out for the carriages to hold and set up camp for the night, they had made good time and there was a water source nearby as well, an added bonus.  
  
Bakura sighed in happiness as the two idiots ceased their arguments and started to set up camp at a surprisingly fast rate. But who cared about that, they had finally shut up, after not being quiet for a whole day the absence of their voices was calming. Bakura shut his eyes to have a nap; there wasn't anything else to do, when the only person who could bug him more then the two morons appeared. His disgustingly arrogant voice drifted into his ears. Bakura didn't know what it was about the damn man but something about him ruffled his fur the wrong way.  
  
Yami glared at the kyawl as he walked up to Anzu then he changed his glance to her, holding out his hand he told her, "Lady Anzu if you wish you can bathe tonight, before you go to sleep, but before that your dinner will be prepared."  
  
Anzu nodded at Yami and gave him a mischievous smile. Grabbing his hand she gracefully leapt off the horse. "Thanks Yami," she then picked up Bakura, who had been glaring at him throughout the entire exchange, and left Yami standing next to her horse.  
  
Yami blinked, "Damn it" he suddenly swore, this was the second time that he was going to have to look after her damn horse. Grabbing the reins harshly he led the horse to a stable hand that had also came to look after the horses. Shoving the reins into the smaller boy's hand Yami stalked off muttering, "I'm not a stupid babysitter!"  
  
"Now 'Kura you keep guard while I bathe, make sure no one peaks," Anzu said to the kyawl.  
  
It seemed that whenever she had to go on one of these trips and she bathed in a lake or river, or if she was lucky a hot spring, some pervert appeared. Well that wasn't going to happen this time Anzu thought to herself. 'I mean it wouldn't really matter if 'Kura saw me, he is only a baby kyawl and anyway, she doubted he would want to look at a human even if he was old enough!'  
  
Oh how wrong was she.  
  
Bakura mentally smirked as he watched the princess strip herself of all her clothes and jewellery. He would make sure no other males would be allowed to see her like this, but that didn't that he had to miss out on the show. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't been getting any for a hundred years. Bakura stepped closer, to get a better look as more of Anzu's creamy white skin was revealed. Pity her back was to him, he would dearly love to get a better look at her.  
  
Then Anzu's body was covered in water as she dived in, Bakura kept a lookout maybe when she resurfaced she would be facing this way. Then Anzu popped out of the water and water was splashed everywhere as she shook her hair out of her eyes. Bakura scowled, as much as he would like to keep watching it was getting slightly uncomfortable. So Bakura adverted his gaze to the nice scenery, and stared at the trees willing himself to calm down.  
  
That was when Anzu screamed.  
  
Yami had been enjoying his dinner when a shriek from the lake was heard; jumping up he dropped his food and grabbed his sword. Telling everyone to stay where they were he ran out to where the screaming was.  
  
Bakura ran over to where Anzu was ready to transform when he saw what she had been screaming about.  
  
Monkeys.  
  
She had gotten scared because of a pair of monkeys.  
  
Stupid girl.  
  
Stupid monkeys.  
  
Apparently that's what Anzu thought to because he could here her muttering, "Stupid monkeys. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
  
Though he could forgive her since she was standing up giving him a full view of her petite body while 'shooing' the monkeys away.  
  
And that was when Yami came in.  
  
His hand on his sword ready for action, (and no it wasn't that kind of action you're thinking, hentai's) then Yami stopped and stared at the view. Anzu stared back at him and then realised her position. Blushing heavily she quickly covered herself. Then suddenly her embarrassment disappeared as anger replaced it, anger at the fact that Yami was still staring.  
  
In fact he hadn't moved a muscle.  
  
And was he drooling!  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!"  
  
Yami rubbed his cheek, it was still sore after the slap Anzu had given him. After yelling at him to turn around she had ranted about the stupidness of men and how they all thought with their pants, Yami had all taken it in his stride, knowing that although she was overreacting a little, Anzu did have every right to yell at him after that. Then suddenly she had grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around, then she had slapped him.  
  
Yami sighed and drowned another bottle of mead, why did all the shit have to happen to him, "I suppose I should apologise to her," he mumbled. At this, Katsuya grinned and tapped Yami on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you need to apologise for Captain?"  
  
Yami went bright red again as the image came hurtling back into his head, looking at Katsuya he stuttered, "N-n-nothing." Then he moved off before Katsuya could question him anymore.  
  
Hurrying to Anzu's tent he stopped when he heard voices, two voices coming from the tent. Quickly and quietly he moved towards the tent, straining his ears he could hear the conversation.  
  
"But 'Kura it's not my fault that those stupid monkeys surprised me."  
  
That was most defiantly Anzu's voice, then there was a softer reply, but as much as Yami tried he couldn't hear it. Stepping closer he thought 'I didn't have that much to drink, did I?'  
  
"I do not!!" was the over zealous reply to whatever the mystery person was saying, having enough of the secrets Yami strode over the tent and yanked it open.  
  
(A/N and here is where I could leave it, but I haven't updated in a while so I'll make it a bit longer for you people, aren't I nice.)  
  
And there was Anzu on the small futon and on her lap was that damn kyawl. But where was the second person.  
  
Anzu glanced up, narrowing her eyes she asked coldly, "What do you want Captain?"  
  
Yami looked at her then glanced around the room, "Where are they?"  
  
"Where are who?" came the confused reply.  
  
"The person you were talking to!" Yami looked straight into Anzu's eyes willing her not to lie to him.  
  
"I'm the only person here Yami, have you been drinking and why did you come in the first place?" Anzu stared back into his eyes, her bright cerulean eyes revealing nothing.  
  
"Only a bit, and I came," Yami took a deep breath, this was going to be a serious blow to his pride he knew, "to... apologise."  
  
He heard a small snort that came from the kyawl, Yami glared at it and it glared back.  
  
Interrupting the glaring contest Anzu said, "Well, I haven't got all night."  
  
Yami looked back at Anzu, "I'm sorry," he then looked away, this was probably the first time he had ever had to apologise for anything.  
  
Anzu smiled at him, "I accept your apology and now if you will excuse me, I would like to go to bed."  
  
Yami nodded and with one last glance at Bakura he left the tent. Almost as sonn as he left Bakura left his lap and transformed.  
  
Anzu grinned at him, "That was a close one 'Kura, we gotta be more careful."  
  
"Yes," Bakura replied absently, stroking her blanket covered leg, "You know I don't like him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't, now go to sleep Anzu, there is much to do." With that Bakura transformed to his normal self and fell asleep on the covers.  
  
La Naan was almost as big as the capital, Pheliosta, Anzu hadn't been here in a long time.  
  
As she was arriving she had been dressed up as a doll princess, to her disgust and forced to ride in the carriage.  
  
And now she was bored.  
  
Tapping her fingers on the sit she willed the carriage to go faster, if this trip wasn't going to finish soon she was going to die from suffocation, that and boredom. The old men were no fun; they wouldn't do anything except discuss politics, and as much as she 'loved' politics she would much rather be outside riding with the others.  
  
Then the brass trumpets were sounded, and they made their way into the castle. Anzu was itching to get out of the carriage but she calmed herself and waited for one of the servants to do it. Then finally the door was opened and light flooded into the once dark coach and Anzu daintily stepped out like she was taught. Bakura soon followed.  
  
Yami walked two steps behind Anzu and Katsuya and Hiroto behind him, they lead the procession to Lord Gozaburo. (A/N I have no idea how to spell that name if any one could tell me I would appreciate it.) Behind the lord stood one tall young man with brown hair and icy blue eyes, next to him was a slightly smaller man. He had long unruly green hair and dark ocean blue eyes, he seemed to be as stiff as the brunette.  
  
Anzu reached them curtseyed and flashed them a smile, "Greetings my Lord, and how are you today."  
  
Lord Gozaburo bowed, "Greetings to you to, Your Highness, and I am well, may I introduce to you my two sons Seto," at his name the brunette stepped forward and took Anzu's hand and kissed it. Then Seto stepped back into position, Gozaburo continued, "and Noa," Then the green haired man stepped forward and kissed her hand, "It's a pleasure to see you again My Lady," he murmured.  
  
"I also will apologise as my third son is not yet here," Gozaburo said scowling.  
  
Anzu grinned, "That's quite alright."  
  
While the princess and the Lord were exchanging pleasantries Bakura looked around, and what caught his eyes gave him the shock of the century.  
  
It was his Ring.  
  
Someone was wearing HIS Millennium Ring.  
  
Although he couldn't see the mans face Bakura swore he would follow him and kill him.  
  
No one took what was his, even if he had been dead for a century.  
  
No one.  
  
angelus: well there ends another chapter, Seto and Noa have been introduced and soon Bakura will be getting his old body back hears reviewers shouting for joy and I hope that was a good scene you know the bathing scene hope ya enjoyed it  
  
Review Replies  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: I have a 1# fan starry eyes and yeah poor Bakura, but don't worry things well be getting better soon.  
  
belle-fille1: Sorry only 2 sons but I hope this is up to your expectations  
  
DreamingChild: Thank you this fic was supposed to be completely serious, but I can never really stay in the mood, so it keeps leaning towards humour, shrugs oh well ya get that  
  
Sailor Tiamat: Yes school, shudder can you believe they gave me homework on the holidays grrr  
  
ChaoticFreakatroid: Thanks for complementing the fight scenes and that quote is pretty good, oh and sorry if I offended you in the last chapter, Bakura and Malik are in no way together, you see, Malik is made from Bakura, so Bakura was only looking at himself in reality, it meant nothing. Please don't be mad. Or I'll cry sniff your one of my fave reviewers I don't know what I'd do without you  
  
Ice Ember: Don't worry it'll get even better   
  
Deena70: Thanks, and nice site by the way, oh and if you want me to advertise for I can but that only if ya want me to.  
  
rogue solus: no it is always good to hear that though THANKS!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. You Can Fight?

I'm a good procrastinator  
  
WARNING I MADE SOME CHANGES TO THE LAST CHAPTER, MOKUBA IS ALSO A BROTHER SO THERE ARE THREE, SETO, NOA, AND MOKUBA.  
  
The reason for this is because I had a major writers block, I knew what I had to write I just couldn't write it, but now I have gotten sudden inspiration, Yu gi oh manga's 1, 2 and 3 and up to manga 5 in Vampire Game  
  
Disclaimer: No, just no  
  
blah :memories  
  
Vampire Games  
Chapter 11  
You Can Fight?  
  
483 –Day– La Naan  
  
Gozaburo gave Anzu a smile, one that didn't reach his eyes, "I must apologize in advance as I will be leaving shortly. I had made business arrangements in Ci Xeneth with Lord Jened, and these cannot wait." He then turned and looked at his two sons who were standing behind him, Seto expressionless and Noa with a smirk. "Noa, get ready, you should be at the martial tournament as you are the reigning champion. Seto if you would escort Lady Anzu to her room." He turned back to Anzu and gave her a slight bow, "Lady Ramia will meet with you at noon and Mokuba shall also be there."  
  
Anzu gave her uncle a smile, "I look forward to seeing them again." Seto held out his hand with a quiet and stiff, "Milady" which Anzu obediently took. Noa just gave Anzu another smirk and with a kiss on her cheek he left.  
  
Meanwhile Bakura who had been listening to the end of the conversation was torn between finding out if Lord Gozaburo was Phelios's reincarnation and who had his ring. Looking between the two Bakura gave a low growl, 'Damn it' and then in a quick decision he turned back and went after Gozaburo. Latching onto the esteemed man's leg he quickly sunk his teeth into the skin tasting blood.  
  
Another dud.  
  
Great.  
  
Yami with Katsuya and Hiroto, who had been standing respectively away from the royal family, gave a small gasp of surprise before Yami ran forward and grabbed Bakura. Forcing the jaws to open Yami quickly removed Bakura and he held him up by the scruff of his neck. Growling slightly Bakura tried to swipe a paw at Yami, but unfortunately missed.  
  
Gozaburo was not a happy man, he didn't like being bitten on the leg by the kyawl which was completely understandable, "I want that creature drowned, now!" His face was beginning to look like a tomato, he then snatched Bakura out of Yami's hands was about to take him to one of the servants so Bakura could be executed.  
  
By then though, Anzu had turned around to see what the commotion was all about, seeing that Bakura wasn't going to have that much longer a lifespan if this continued she let go Seto's cold hand and rushed to him.  
  
"Lord Gozaburo I am so sorry but you see he is my pet, he must of gotten excited in and bit you, here give him to me and I will punish him accordingly, I promise." Anzu said in a rush.  
  
Gozaburo stared at her, his eyes bulging from anger, Anzu could see a vein on his temple pulsating. Then he quickly turned around, muttering that he was now behind schedule. Anzu breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
"...and please remember everything Sir Sugoroku taught you. You're a princess so act like one, and please don't start any trouble, okay?"  
  
Yami stood in front of Anzu, once again hoping that this time she wouldn't get into trouble.  
  
Anzu gave him an innocent look, "Trouble? Me? Don't worry Yami. I know who I am and there won't be any trouble." Yami looked at Anzu suspiciously as she continued, "As long as they don't treat me like some idiot," she smiled.  
  
Yami gave her a look, "I didn't mean it like that." His eyes narrowed, 'the girl's up to something, I recognise that smile.'  
  
Anzu turned away from Yami, "You know Yami, the only thing that sets me apart is my blood line, without it, I'm just another girl, a nobody. So I have to cop an attitude and demand respect from everyone," she looked at Yami and smiled. "Otherwise I'll end up under Aunt Rami's thumb like the rest of her cronies." Anzu held Bakura closer to her, like he was a lifeline.  
  
"Don't worry Yami I'll make you proud."  
  
Yami fiddled with a mirror staring at his face as Anzu's word's came up unbidden.  
  
"The only thing that sets me apart is my blood line"  
  
'I should've reached out to her somehow,' he thought sorrowfully. 'We have all these plans for her, but no one has ever asked what she wants.'  
  
Another memory of Anzu when she was little came.  
  
"I don't want to be Queen. I'd rather be a normal person like you..."  
  
A normal person...  
  
Yami sighed and continued to stare in to the mirror.  
  
Hiroto and Katsuya glanced over at Yami when they heard the sigh. Katsuya gave a grin, "The Captain's lost in thought looking into that mirror."  
  
Hiroto's eyes widened as a sudden thought came to him, "You know Katsuya, that mirror was a gift from Yu jinn"  
  
Katsuya stood there shocked for a few seconds, "Hey you don't suppose it was a 'please think of me when you gaze into this' kind of thing, do you?"  
  
Hiroto glanced back at Yami, who was still lost in thought.  
  
"Man, I hope not!"  
  
Anzu rested her head on her arm as she casually looked over at Bakura, "You know we're in the city of La Naan. That means tonight..."  
  
Bakura glanced at Anzu with curiosity. 'Tonight? You're not... I mean we're not.'  
  
Bakura's shocked gaze said it all and Anzu just grinned.  
  
"Now what should we wear, 'Kura you'd look so cute in this!"  
  
"What you said that Lady Anzu is gone?"  
  
The servant nodded, "The holy sword, her cat and a horse are also missing. There's no sign of forced entry. All the magical defences are in place. It looks like she slipped out on her own."  
  
Yami scowled, 'Damn, I knew this trip was a bad idea.'  
  
The servant's lip started to tremble as she muttered, "Sir Sugoroku will have my head." Then louder and to Yami she said, "She's meeting Lady Ramia at noon. She must be found before then."  
  
Yami looked at the distraught servant and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Lady Anzu is my responsibility and as such, I assure you she will be in La Naan in time to meet her aunt." Then he looked up and began to bark out orders, "Make sure our bags arrive and her room is prepared."  
  
Then he looked over at Hiroto and Katsuya, "Katsuya and Hiroto saddle the horses!"  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"We ride out immediately"  
  
Anzu and Bakura, in human form, rode the horse through the busy market place. Anzu was wearing a cloak to conceal her figure and identity on her hip was Sidia. While Bakura held her from behind was wearing a man's clothing, with his hair tied back. Apart from the differences in figures, clothes and hairstyles you could barely tell them apart.  
  
Bakura wrapped his arms slightly tighter around Anzu's body, he disliked being on a horse. "So, now can you tell me what we are doing here princess."  
  
He also disliked surprises.  
  
"Chill out, 'Kura." Came her oh so magnificent response.  
  
"Then tell me why we are here," Bakura was getting pissed now, she may be cute but that didn't mean that she could do what ever she wanted.  
  
She was so frustrating!  
  
Then she looked over her shoulder and grinned, "I've got my reasons."  
  
"Your reasons," repeated Bakura under his breath, 'I don't like the sound of this'.  
  
Then Anzu pointed at a sign and grinned, "Look there it is."  
  
Bakura looked up at the sign.  
  
"What!"  
  
It said, 'The Coliseum."  
  
Yami, Hiroto and Katsuya galloped down the streets, seemingly going no where.  
  
Katsuya nudged his horse closer to Hiroto, "Hey, does the Captain have any idea where we are going?"  
  
Hiroto shrugged, "Dunno, but we do seem to be heading towards the castle."  
  
Yami listened to what his friends were saying and sighed, 'I could've handled this a lot better. After I promised to bring Anzu back it seemed so much dramatic to ride off in some grand exit. The truth of the matter is that I have no idea where to start looking.' Yami slowed his horse down to a walk, 'I have no choice.'  
  
Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out the mirror Yu jinn gave to him.  
  
"This mirror is for you, it has magical properties like Sidia the Holy sword. However it can only be used once. So save it until you're desperate.  
  
Yu jinn held out an ornate mirror, ancient symbols were on the back of it and it seemed to almost glow with mystical energy.  
  
Yami glanced at it, "Magic? Thanks Yu jinn, but I'm a swordsman not a magician."  
  
Yu jinn pushed the mirror into Yami's hands, "That's why you may need it. The mirror isn't a weapon. It's a way to reach me."  
  
"A way to reach you," Yami said interrupting Yujinn.  
  
Yu jinn continued as if he wasn't interrupted the first time, "You never know when you might need my help. I can't send spells through the mirror but I can send advice."  
  
Yami scowled as what Yu jinn thought dawned on him, "You think I'm going to screw up!"  
  
Yu jinn just smiled, "You don't have to ues it. Just think of it as a good luck charm."  
  
Yami stared at the mirror for a few seconds, then shook his head, 'Forget it, if I call for help when we're not even a day into being here Yu jinn well split his sides laughing.' An image of Yu jinn laughing like a madman came into his mind, 'and I'll never here the end of it.'  
  
Glancing around Yami spotted a young lady with long black hair wearing a cloak, "Excuse me miss, have you seen a young knight around here?"  
  
The woman slowly turned around her hair covering her face. "A young knight?"  
  
"Well you see, I was going to register, 'Kura and win the tournament," Anzu said.  
  
"Why?" came Bakura's obvious response.  
  
Anzu looked slightly embarrassed, "I kinda got tricked by aunt Ramia, long story short I made her a promise I shouldn't have. So I have to make sure my cousins don't win this competition. It's crucial that they don't. So I was going to fight-"  
  
"Wait second, you, fight, princess you can barely draw Sidia let alone fight against people who have trained their whole life," Bakura said highly amused.  
  
Anzu's eyes flashed, "Like you could do any better," she challenged.  
  
"I will register under my name and you can watch and learn," Bakura said smugly.  
  
Anzu tilted her head to one side, "Oh and when did you learn how to fight."  
  
Bakura leaned in close so there lips were almost touching, "That, my dear, is my secret." Bakura the stood up smirking and left Anzu with a shocked look on her face, 'Besides,' he thought, 'this I as perfect opportunity. If things get a little bloody and I taste some of there blood no one will notice, and if one of them is Phelios.' Bakura gave a low chuckle.  
  
'I can kill him on the spot.'  
  
A cloaked figure stood next to the reigning champion, Noa, staring at the field. He turned and looked at Noa although no one could see his face, "Prince Noa, why are you competing today? You are the reigning champion, you don't need to worry about first rounds. You're already in the finals, you have nothing to gain by fighting today." His voice was low and seductive and sent shivers down everyone's spine as they heard it.  
  
Yet Noa was quite used to this, "If I want your advice mystic, I'll ask for it. Go stroke a ball or something," he said arrogantly.  
  
"Whoa, what the hell is that?"  
  
"Is it a man?"  
  
"Nah, too scrawny. Do you think those arms could even swing a sword?"  
  
The men's conversation caught Noa's and the mystic attention, looking down to the battlefield Noa's eyes widened while the mystic's whole body tensed up.  
  
'Anzu princess of Pheliosta!' was the same thought that went through both men's minds, although the mystic thought that there was something more to it then that.  
  
"And stepping into the arena..."  
  
Noa picked up his sword with a smirk and leapt down to the field, interrupting the announcer, "Move aside, this one is mine."  
  
Noa moved in front Bakura standing a foot over him. Bakura just smirked, "You are now going to lose any reputation that you have going against me, I never lose."  
  
Noa raised a eye brow, 'Such attitude, we'll see how long that sass lasts.'  
  
"Fighters, at your marks."  
  
Each of them moved into their positions.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Whew, made it a bit longer then usual to make up for lost time, yeah and sorry about the writers block, but it was your peoples reviews that helped me get this far   
  
But I am surprised that none of you has realised who Yu jinn is yet, and I put a very big clue in one of the earlier chapters, oh well that just means I will have a surprise for later  
  
Review replies  
  
Random Person: The reviewer is always right I believe   
  
MarikzAngel: I added in Mokuba, hehe sorry I took so long in updating  
  
AnImE-DEmOn1: Thanks, and please come back and review again, it will help me to continue the fic!  
  
ChaoticFreakatroid: hehe and yes I believe I understand   
  
DreamingChild: Too true!  
  
belle-fille1: Thank you so much I did change it now though. I think you can guess who's who  
  
Deena70: We shall never know sorry it took me awhile to update though  
  
Sailor Tiamat: I thought I did proofread it, ; but some of those mistakes may be because I do spell things differently, but if I did get a beta reader it would be very useful, unfortunately I have no email, and you shall never found out until I decide to reveal the mystery but continue to guess please, cause you may just be right.  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: Thank you saved my life telling me how to spell his name, and I did send you the email didn't I, I can't remember , either was it is yes 


	13. Noa

Angelus: Yes! I have finally finished school and all of my exams, sorry but our internet was also disconnected for a while but please I hope you enjoy

Vampire Games

Chapter 12

Noa

_483 –Day– La Naan_

Yami blushed, the women had left quite an impact on him, looking away he thought, 'she reminds me of her'.

His thoughts were broken off as Hiroto said, "Stop drooling Captain! She's already gone."

At this Yami scowled and smacked Hiroto on the head, "I was _not_ drooling!"

Katsuya ran his fingers through his hair, "Relax Captain, she was kinda hot, but you couldn't see enough of her to be certain. I wouldn't have paid for her though."

Yami looked up shocked, "What?"

Katsuya turned his horse around to face the Captain, "You look surprised, haven't you noticed where we are?" he asked grinning. "You pay me well, but whores are definitely not in my budget. The princess isn't around here, not unless she's looking for some action."

Yami looked around and finally noticed the scantily dressed women and the calls they were getting.

"Hi boys! Looking for a princess? Well, we got plenty up here."

Waving up to the beautiful blond woman Katsuya shouted up to her "Sounds good to me! Throw down a ladder."

Yami looked at Katsuya and raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so."

Looking back down the path where the woman had disappeared down Yami slowly shook his head 'I would never have guessed that she was a prostitute. She had a regal bearing not to mention a royal air around her.'

Noa and Bakura stared down at each other, as the crowd watched. Anzu held her hands together hoping against hope that her decision to let Bakura fight was not a wrong one, while a mystic in dark purple robes watched intently.

Moving into a battle stance Noa raised his sword, 'she's got spirit,' then he lunged at her faster then his size belied.

'But spirit is no match for skill.'

Yet as fast as Noa was Bakura was faster, lifting his sword he blocked and let Noa's sword slide down and releasing some of the impact. Then Bakura withdrew and flipped over him, 'My feline body isn't strong enough to channel my magic,' he thought as he landed.

'Damn shame, it'll just have to be a straight sword fight,' twisting Bakura turned and went for Noa his sword lowered but ready. 'This ox has to learn a thing or two in point fighting, you'd think a champion would know that strength and stamina don't compare to guile and…'

Then Bakura moved faster then the eye could see.

'Speed!'

One.

Two.

Three.

Then Bakura landed and smirked as Noa stared on in shock. On Bakura's edgeless sword was blood. Noa slowly raised his hand to his cheek and pulled away to see blood.

"Touché point" shouted the referee.

As the crowd went quiet in shock Bakura licked the blood on his sword and then he realised that something was wrong.

'She got me and she..'

"Prince Noa!"

'drew blood with a blunt sword.'

Turning to hi underlings Noa shouted "Silence!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Prince…?" This one of the princes that he had failed to notice before, well, he had been preoccupied.

'I like her, not much of a rack but other then that she's damn near perfect,' Noa thought as he stared into Bakura's glaring eyes.

"Only my subjects call me 'Prince.' What don't you remember me Anzu, my full name is Noa Gia La Naan but just call me Noa," Noa took a step forward and rested his hands on Bakura's shoulder's.

Anzu's eyes widened in shock, 'What?!'

"And I want you to marry me," with that he bent down to kiss Bakura whom he believed was a female. Bakura ducked out of Noa's embrace and smirked, "You'll have to do better then that to get me."

Meanwhile Anzu was making gagging noises, 'He wanted to kiss me! Yuck, note to self stay away from Noa.'

As Bakura walked away from Noa he knew that something was not right.

Noa just grinned watching Bakura leave, 'don't worry Anzu I just underestimated you, next time I won't be fooled.

A while away the diyched captain and guards were trying to find a missing princess. Katsuya looked at Yami, "No luck, there's no trace of her."

Hiroto sighed, "What are we going to do now?"

Katsuya glanced at his friend, "Well riding around like this isn't going to get us anywhere, we don't even know that Lady Anzu has even been done this way. Plus she's not exactly a knockout, who would notice even if she had? Scrawny brunettes with flat chests don't turn a lot of heads in this neighbourhood. Now if she had an ass like that blond we saw back there…

Yami scowled 'It must be done. I don't know if he can even help us but I'm all out of options.' Yami lifted Yu jinn's mirror and activated it's magic.

_483 –Day–Pheliosta Castle_

"Yu jinn are you sure her Majesty is safe?" Sugoroku asked looking concerned.

Yujinn grinned and nodded "Yes Sir Sugoroku, she's fine. She has Sidia, five talismans and Darres protecting her. Not to mention that crazy cat of hers." Yu jinn slowly shook his head, 'That's the eighth time I've told him today.'

Then on the desk behind him a small round mirror glowed. "Uh Yu jinn?" Sugoroku said pointing at the ornate object, "Your mirror's glowing."

"Oh that old thing!" Yu jinn chuckled, "It's nothing, I just polished it this morning, that's all. Say, is that a messenger I hear down by the gates? I wonder if he has word from Lady Anzu?"

Sugoroku looked up and forgot about the glowing mirror immediately, "Excuse me." The moment the door was shut Yu jinn picked up the mirror, "It's me, that was quick Yami. What's wrong?

_483 –Day– La Naan_

'Strange' Bakura thought as Anzu waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello anyone home?"

'The prince definitely wasn't Phelios. They're not even related, but if he's is Anzu's cousin then he'd have to be Phelios' descendent. So that means…'

" 'Kura snap out of it!"

Bakura suddenly noticed that Anzu was right in his face; just a little closer and he'd be able to…

Do what? He shouldn't be thinking about this he had to find Phelios first and then he could…

No wait he couldn't do anything, he was using Anzu for his own gains, nothing more.

"Look I know you were nearly were kissed by a man and all-"

"That's not it, but you do owe me big time for that," Bakura said dismissing the idea.

Anzu looked at him sorrowfully, "I'm sorry. I didn't know my cousin was such a horn dog.

'She's sorry?'

"Look Anzu, Noa isn't even your cousin," Bakura said cautiously not wanting her to know any more then needed.

"How do you know?" Anzu asked curiously.

"He doesn't smell like you, Gozoburro did but Noa…" Bakura trailed off, he hoped she would buy it, it was the best he could come up with in the short amount of time he had.

"What? That can't be right, My aunt and uncle are both from my line even if one of them fooled around they would still carry Phelios's blood."

"Adultery?" Bakura asked.

Anzu grinned, "Have you seen my aunt?"

'What's going on here? Did I make a mistake? If I can't spot Phelios by the taste of his blood, I might never find him.'

Then they both heard it, "That's got to be her!"

"Lady Bakura? What the hell?

"This is Lady Bakura's room. She must have her rest if she is to fight well tomorrow!"

"No visitors allowed."

'Yami!'

Quickly Bakura turned into a kyawl and Anzu picked him up, the door flung open.

"Hi Yami, nice of you to drop in. Say, uh… how'd you find me?"

Yami scowled, "Lady Anzu!"

_483 –Night– La Naan Castle_

The figure quickly moved through the garden and reached the balcony. Looking up they reached a hand out to the prince of La Naan Seto.

Pushing the hood back the figure grinned impishly through black locks. "Hi Seto. Can you give me a hand? Climbing that wall is murder."

Seto looked down to the figure and saw the youngest brother of the La Naan princes.

"Mokuba…"

-

And the plot thickens well that's a wrap and thankyou everyone who reviewed and especially those who told me what actually happens

Thanks

Please Review!


End file.
